Light As A Feather
by Mew Sango
Summary: 4 of the most cheerful girls in their school, but their world went upside down when they have to sleepover with 4 of the most popular most wanted guys in Shikon High. But can they love instead of hate?InuKag KouAya RinSess MirSan
1. All Hell Break Loose

Chapter 1 All Hell Break Loose  
  
Disclaimer:I have no right to own Inuyasha and other although I wish I could!T-T  
  
________________________________  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!" cried a cheerful 15 year old, Kagome Higurashi. She has silky raven black hair, and had a cheerful brown eyes. She ran up toward a group of girls who happen to be her best friends.  
  
"Hey Kag, don't tell me you slept in, especially on the first day of school?" asked a 16 year old Ayame Watashi. She has long dark brown hair tied up to a high pig tail. Her lifeless green eyes looked at Kagome's face.  
  
"Yeah Kag, did your alarm clock broke, or did you break it yourself?" laughed a 16 year old, Rin Hamasaki. She has shiny black hair that reached to her waist,and took a bit of her hair tied to a high ponytail. Her eyes were honey brown, which is full with happiness.  
  
"That's the Kag I know for all these years!" laughed the 15 year old girl, Sango Taijia, who happen to be Kagome best friend since they were little. Her long brown hair that reach to her knee-cap, tied to a high ponytail. She wore magenta eye shadow that matches her cheerful but dangerous light brown eyes. They all wore a white blouse with a red tie, and matched with a green skirt, and wearing knee-length socks and brown loafers.  
  
Kagome started a nervous laugh, "Come on you guys, it's only the first day of school beside we didn't even have homework yet, and at the rate how we're walking so slow we're really going to be late for school!"  
  
"Damn, your right!" cursed Sango and Ayame.   
  
The girls started to laugh, and started to run. By the time they got there, they were surrounded by a mob of crazy fan girls.  
  
'Groan' "Argghh, don't tell me, whenever there's a mob of bitches, they bound to be surrounded by that leech!" Sango said dryly, giving them a dirty look.  
  
"And the best friend with the leech, has to be there too," cursed Kagome.  
  
"Kouga is even worst than those two, that show-off bastard!" Ayame said glaring at the mob.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong about Sesshomaru unless you count as him being so quiet all the time," said Rin, who haven't got a single clue why her friends hate those people that badly.  
  
"Eeek! There they are! It's them!" screamed the leader of the fan girl, Kikyo Kanashii. (Lol I hate her!) All of the addicted girls started to run, which can caused an earthquake.  
  
"Can this bitch, get any more bitcher?" complained Kagome. Her friends and her covered their ears and back off the road, being careful not getting runned over.  
  
As the mob cleared, the girls sighed and started walking up the school building. As they continued walking, Sango suddenly felt someone groping her, and she knew who it was. She clenched up her fist and soon turn around and punched the leech Miroku, who skidded across the street. "You stupid LEECH! Do you have the right to do that, even at the first day of school! If you EVER do that again, I swear to god, that you'll you'll die before you reach 20!" warned Sango.  
  
"But Sango, I miss touching you, didn't I tell you, you look a whole lot prettier than last year?" compliment Miroku, "And would you be honored to bear a child for me?"  
  
"*pissed of mark appeared* That's it you stupid hentai your life ends here, NOW!" roared Sango. Luckily she had Hiraigotsu with her, and she began beating him up, until he was unconscious.  
  
The rest of the girls who watched Sango beating the crap out of Miroku sweatdropped. They began to turn around and head for the school, when Kagome bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"Itai, gomen nesai," she apologized, and began to stand up who she bumped into.  
  
"Keh! Next time watch where you're going wrench," replied the unknown person who happen to turned out to be Inuyasha Kanaki, as he brushed his Kappa clothing, where Kagome bumped into.  
  
"I'll take that back!" Kagome yelled, and glared at him looking him with her brown orbs. 'That jerk really got my nerves.'  
  
"Whatever wench, just stay out of my way," Inuyasha yelled and he glared back at her with his golden orbs. 'This bitch, is soo fucking annoying.'  
  
Just as Kagome yelled back, a slutty voice appeared. "Oh Yashie honey! Let's go to homeroom together!" screeched a high pitched voice that came from Kikyo's mouth.  
  
  
  
'Fuck, that slut is loud. Shit I better leave before she comes' "Keh! I better get going wrench, remember stay out of my way, before I could really do something to you," warned Inuyasha.  
  
'Damm, that slut is annoying' "I like to see you try, jerk!" glared Kagome and she began to tightened her fist, and her knuckle turned white.  
  
"I don't have time for you. Later wrench." He walked past her, and went inside the school.  
  
'That stupid jerk, when I do see him, I'll give him what he deserved' Kagome glared at him until he was gone.  
  
"Look what you've done now, my Yashie left me, again!" wailed Kikyo.   
  
"Shut up bitch, don't you know he doesn't have a thing for sluts like you?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hmph, I know your just jealous 'cause he thinks I'm way prettier than you and he left so he could bring me a present." smirked Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah right, a slut like you wouldn't be to careless to think he'll eventually give you something," smirked Kagome.  
  
Kikyo huffed, and began to walked away. 'I'll get you, Kagome.'  
  
'Finally! That slut really got on my nerves.'  
  
"Now now, girls there's a room left for you to be around me!" Kouga start using his charm, and glanced down to see a group of girls sighing and their eyes stared to twingle.   
  
"Kouga-kun is soo dreamy," replied one of the girls.  
  
"Kouga! Would you go out with me!" waved a girl who looks desperate.  
  
"Take me Kouga! Take me!"cried the girls and stared to giggle.  
  
Kouga smirked and began to hold two girls on their waist. "I'll take all of you out, how does that sound?" Kouga smiled. 'My charms never failed.'  
  
Ayame who had listen to the conversation, began to get pissed off. 'That idiotic jerk, using his stupid charms on them.' A dark aura appeared when she heard. "Oh my god! Kouga touched me! I think we're a couple now!" giggled a fan girl.   
  
'That girl is just too stupid to realize this, if he ever does that to me I swear to god, his two legs would be gone.'  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru stood quiet and looked at Kagome who's sighed in relief, Sango who's beating the crap of Miroku, and Ayame who looks pissed off and the dark aura around her grew bigger.  
  
"My friends needs a life," sighed Rin.   
  
Sesshomaru who ignored her, started walking to the school building. 'This happens every year and it never changed a bit.' His unemtionally mask face, frowned but soon kept on walking.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" wondered Rin, "oh well, better get to homeroom then." She then, walked behind Sesshomaru and entered the building.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gomen nesai! Sorry if it's short, but I got homework and have to study for a test and I'm really skrewed! XD   
  
Next chapter would be up this week hopefully and it would be longer too! ^0^ 


	2. Homework Is A Pain In The Ass

Hey!! I'm back! This chapter is going to be very very long! ^-^  
  
Oh my god! I totally forgot to put Inuyasha's, Kouga's, Miroku's, and Sesshomaru's what they look like and their age! XD gomen! I'll put it on here so you'll know and stuff...LOL!  
  
Inuyasha Kanaki- age: 16  
  
He has beautiful golden eyes that makes girl go all over him,he has long silver hair,and he's a hanyou and he has kawaii dog ears!^0^ He has an older half-brother, Sesshomaru and is the most richest family in Japan. His parents died when he was just 6 years old. Is also friend and enemy of Kouga  
  
Miroku Houshi- age: 16  
  
He has dark blue eyes, has short black hair, and he's 100% hentai which most of the girls appreciated him groping them. He's best friend with Inuyaha, and is to be considered a monk in training.   
  
Kouga Ookami- age: 16  
  
His eyes are mysteriously lifeless blue eyes, black hair that reaches to the waist and is tied up in a high ponytail, and is a full youkai. Uses his good charms skills to get attention from the girls he sees and meet. Is also friend and enemy of Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru Kanaki- age:18  
  
He has pale deep golden eyes, long sliver hair that pass his waist, and is a full youkai. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and 2 red stripes across his both cheeks.He has a half-brother named Inuyasha, and his mother died when he was just borned.  
  
Okay! Know you know what they are and stuff let's go back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer:Sadly, I have no right to own Inuyasha and other anime T-T  
  
Enjoy!!^0^  
  
Chapter 2: Homework Is A Pain In The Ass  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Okay class, since this is the first day of school, I'm sorry to announced that I already arranged seating plans," spoke Ms.Kaede. She then ignored the whiny students who complained why they have to be arranged. "*Cough* The seat arrangement would be boy, girl, boy, girl and so on and so forth, when I call your name, please take a seat, that's in order,"Kaede calmly said and she started to calling out names one by one.   
  
'Please god don't make me sit nex to Inuyasha' prayed Kagome, she began to tensed up as each student began to walk up and started to sit on their new seating arrangement. She then looked around seeing that her friends started praying too.   
  
'Shit, this is not good, I might end up sitting next to that leech' Sango started getting nervous, and she stared around the room, and when her eyes reached toward Miroku, he gave her a hentai smile and waved his hand toward her. Sango glared back at him and started to stare at something else.  
  
'Something tells me that this day isn't good' Ayame started to get worry, 'Something tells me, this day is going to be a pain in the ass.' She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking what to do after the whole seating plan is over.  
  
"....And finally, Kagome you sit next to Inuyasha, Sango you sit next to Miroku, Ayame you sit next to Kouga, and Rin you sit next to Hojo," Ms. Kaede(This is their second period, which is history) announced and carefully put her seating arrangement sheet away. (Sesshomaru isn't in this classroom because he's a senior graduating.)  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Ayame frozed. 'Have I heard her right?' they wondered and soon began to freak out, when they looked at the smirking boys. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all screamed in horror. Their voice was so loud that the whole school could hear it perfectly well. Sango who has the guts sat up from her seat and began to march toward her teacher.   
  
"Kaede-sensai! There's must have been a mistake!" protested Sango. "I'm afraid it's not, Ms.Taijia, what's done is done and I cannot change it," replied Ms.Keade. "B-but but, you have to understand, I CANNOT sit next to a hentai, WHO won't stop touching me! Onegai, Kaede-sensai!"begged and whined Sango. "I'm sorry Sango, but you'll have to get used to it till the end of the year,"said Keade,"I don't think Mr.Houshi would do anything to you."  
  
Sango sighed, 'I GIVE UP! This teacher doesn't know the real leech inside!' She went back to her new seat and plop down on her chair. She then turned her head toward Miroku and glared at him. "One move on me, and I'll threw you right out the window," she warned him.   
  
  
  
"Please Sango, I would never do such a thing to you," protest Miroku. "I wouldn't want you to waste your love on me."  
  
A pissed of mark soon began to form on Sango's head. She then, grabbed his collar and began lifting him up. "Say that again, and you'll wish you never been born." She let him go and began writing down her notes. Miroku just dumbly nodding at her and smiled, 'Now that's my type of woman.'  
  
'Oh god, I don't think kami is smiling down on me today,' thought Kagome, who slumped down on her chair. 'of all these people, I just HAVE to be seated next to him.' She began writing down her note just like the rest of her classmate but then felt weird. 'Why do I have a feeling that someone is watching me?' She then stopped and turned her head and met face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? she shouted quietly. 'Oh god, that jerk is soo annoying!'  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her and said nothing.   
  
Kagome started getting mad and came nearer to his face. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" 'Why the hell is he acting like that?'  
  
Inuyasha soon snapped out of it and crossed his arm looking away from her. "Keh! Nothing wrench,now stop being all bitchy and get back to whatever your doing," he replied. 'That was close, even though she does look pretty cute when she looks serious. Wait........did i say cute? I mean no she ain't cute....she's just another annoying wench who just gets in my way.'  
  
Kagome was soon about to loose her temper, but her kept a cool face expression. "Look, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, NOT wrench and definitely NOT bitch."  
  
"Hmmm...I prefer wrench or bitch, bitch,"he smirked as her face went red, "or I prefer both." He then turn is face down to his work and completely ignored her.  
  
'THAT JERK! When I get a hold of him, I'll rip that dog ears into two, though it is pretty kawaii......wait, did i just say kawaii. no no no no no he's not kawaii hes not!" Kagome started to yell in her thoughts.   
  
The person behind her got suspicious and tapped her on the shoulder, "umm, Kagome are you okay?" asked Hiten, who looks very concerned.  
  
Kagome turned around and glared at him, "I'm just......fine, and if you ever do that again, I'll chop that finger off!" He gulped and nodded slowly, not wanting to mess with her.  
  
Ayame couldn't concentrate,and was very very pissed off by Kouga, who has no idea what he was doing, so she turned towards him and look what he was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked harshly. Kouga stop what he was doing and look up at her. "If you really want to know then, I suppose I could tell you, since your one of my women's best friend," he said and starts to shrug. He took out a box that was neatly wrap with golden wrapping match with a ribbon. Ayame got angry, but decided to save the arguement for later, and pay close attention what he have on his hands.   
  
"What the heck is in there? Sleeping gas?" Ayame asked sarastically.   
  
"No, why would I do that? I'm going to give her an Italian charm bracelet, it cost 1200 yen but she'll love it!" grinned Kouga.  
  
Ayame gasped. 'What the hell is he thinking? He should know that Kagome doesn't like him instead of a friend incase he's totally dense and narrow minded.' "How the hell did you come up with all this money?!?!" she awed and was totally shock of the bracelet's price.   
  
"I helped out with my uncle fixing his house and he gave me the money," he replied, doesn't really care how Ayame react.   
  
Ayame soon controlled herself, and pull a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Whatever," she shot back, but the looks on his face he didn't care at all. 'That idiot is getting thicker and thicker by the fucking moment.' She sighed and continued to copy down her notes.  
  
"All right, class, for your homework for today I want a full essay on Feudal Japan and will be representing it next class individually, and write a fairy tale including a front cover illustrating which will be due the day after your presentation,"announced Ms.Kaede.  
  
The class began to groaned and was about to protest until the bell rang, and they began to pack up and left the room.  
  
"Oh my god! So much homework and it's the first day of school too!" complained Sango. She shuffled her things and put it in her backpack.  
  
"Well, we are seniors now and teacher isn't being easy on us anymore,"lectured Kagome.  
  
"Kag's right we're seniors and teacher expected us to be independable on our work," said Rin agreeing what Kagome just told earlier. She took out her favourite lollipop and began eating it, enjoying the sweet taste entering her mouth.  
  
"But still.......It's A LOT! No way I'm going to be able to finished this!"whined Ayame, who knew that she can never be as independable as Kagome and Rin.  
  
The girls began to walk to their lockers and fortunately is next to one another. (In order: Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame)  
  
"Hey you guys, what do we have next?"asked Rin, as she put her textbook and binder back in her locker, and looked at her friend.  
  
"Ummm,"replied Ayame, she searched through her backpack and took out a white piece of paper. "We have history next." (Just to tell you Ayame, Kagome, Rin,Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kouga are ALL in the same class together...pretty sad though)  
  
"Oh joy, more fun and homework, that's going to be so exciting,"said Sango in sarcaism, she rolled her eyes and began taking out her pencil case.  
  
"Well....why don't we just g--,"said Kagome but was cut off when she heard some one yelling her name.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Kouga, he spotted her and ran towards her hiding his gift behind his back.  
  
Kagome winced when he called out her name, 'Oh great! What is going to give me this time? His house?' She took a deep breathe and turn around face to face with him. "Hi Kouga-kun,"she gave him a fake cheerful smile.  
  
Kouga smiled and reached out and hold her hands putting the gift inside her hand. "Here, I want to give you this."  
  
Kagome opened up her hand and looked at a small golden wrapped box. 'It's so small, I wonder what it is.' She got curious but then started opening the box carefully.  
  
Inuyasha who was standing in the background, didn't noticed that he was actually jealous inside. 'What the fuck? Why am I jealous of Kouga giving a present to that wrench?' He frowned when she started opening the gift carefully.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha on his side, but couldn't help but smirk. "So, Inuyasha are you interested in Kagome?" the leech hentai ask his best friend.  
  
Inuyasha shot him a dirty look, "Why the hell would I like her?"he shot back, pointing his fingers at her.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, from the look on your face I would say your jealous that Kouga gave a gift to Kagome,"replied Miroku, who evenually know that he was right for once. Miroku smiled and waited for his reaction to happen.   
  
But, instead of an insult he usually gets from Inuyasha, this time he end up getting 3 blows towards his head. He sprawled on the floor unconcious with swirly eyes.  
  
"Keh! Stupid leech, I told you I don't like her," scowled Inuyasha, he gave another kick on the unconscious Miroku and headed out the door surrounded by chattering girls and disappeared.  
  
Kagome opened the last ribbon and opened the box. She awed and held it up between her fingers, "Kouga-kun.....it's beautiful,"she stared at the charm bracelet. Her friend at the background awed in amazement too. "I can't believe he actually dense enough to buy this, which Kagome will never wear,"whispered Ayame. Rin and Sango nodded, "Must take him a long time to be able to get the money,"whispered Sango. The 3 girl nodded slowly and decided to walk to their last class leaving Kagome dealing with Kouga herself.  
  
Kagome watched her friend ditched her and started to panick. 'Oh no! What should I do now?'  
  
"So Kagome, are you going to put it on right now or I'll help you?"asked Kouga as he took a sleep towards her.  
  
'Oh kami, don't come any closer!' Kagome took a step back.   
  
Just when he was about to touch her he bell rang. 'Thank you god!' Kagome was relieved and started running towards her classroom. "Um, no thanks Kouga, but I can do this by myself, I'll see you tomorrow, BYE!" she shouted back to him. But he could answer back to her she was already gone.  
  
"She's just doing that 'cuz she love me," he happily sighed and started walking down to his last class thinking what he's going to give her next.  
  
The school bell rang, and every one happily left the class room, for others are really pissed of getting a lot of homework recieved from their teachers.  
  
"With all these homework we've got today there's no way we'll be able to finished it in time,"groaned Sango, who stuffed in her textbooks in her backpack.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all come over to my house and do the homework together?"asked Rin, she knew that her friends would definteley stay over since her house is larger than the others.  
  
"That's a great idea, we'll do homework together and get things done quicker that way,"Ayame agreed, 'So you guys can help me answer these stupid questions."  
  
"Sure Rin, I don't have anything plan and it's not my turn to cook dinner," Kagome also agreed, who zipped up her backpack and put it over her shoulder.  
  
"Greeeaat! Then let's go!"cheered Rin. They all laughed and headed towards the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow I promise!!! Sorry it took me a long long time to update chapter 2! But next time I'll try to update faster!  
  
I know this chapter sucks and I haven't tried my best on it, the plot of the story isn't coming yet cuz I'm going to put a new couple but I can't tell you or I'll spoiled the whole story .  
  
Lol there are some part I like but I'm not sure if you guys would like but whatever I'm only care if you guys like it or not and I'll try to make it more interesting! ^0^  
  
I would also thanx to Ryu-chan who's correcting my chapter if i did something wrong since I never reread it! Arigato!! ^-^  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
-xkawaii-taijiax 


	3. Getting To Know You Better

It me!!!!! lolz, this chapter is going to be longer 'cuz I want to make it longer and 'cuz my friends made me! I totally forgot about Miroku on the last chapter! Lolz, oh well I'll just say that people ran over him just because they all wanted to head home. In this chapter, 1/3 of this chapter would be fluffiness! Yep, but not too much though! Also a mob of fan girls are planning to do something to Miroku! Read and see what they're going to do!!  
  
I would like to dedicate this story to my friends and everyone who enjoyed reading it! ^-^  
  
Now, more reading and less reading about me!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not allowed to own any anime especially the one I love the most! But at least I own it on dvd!! =P And I wish I could be like Rumiko Takahashi, who created Inuyasha! XDD  
  
Enjoy!!^0^  
  
Warning: I suck at fluffiness crap, so don't blame me, who knows I could actually make it fluffy! But I'm only good at making Sango beating up the crap out of Miroku!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!! And people bitching at other people! LOL  
  
Chapter 3: Getting To Know You Better  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Oh my god! I didn't get enough sleep last night, might as well sleep in class for all I care,'sighed Kagome, who walked very very slowly to school, she didn't even care if she's late for school or to catch up with her other friends. She took a glance on her watch, 'Heh, only 8:05 I think I'll be able to make it to school.'  
  
Not knowing where she was going, a red 911 GT2 Porsche speeding over 100 km per hours, cursed his way through the busy Tokyo street.   
  
'Fuck, I promise Miroku to meet him at the rooftop at 8:10, and if I don't fucking make it, I'll miss all those hot babe,' he stepped on the petal and began driving faster. (I felt weird when I typed the word "babe" *shudder* lol)  
  
Not knowing where he was driving into, his mind only thought about how Miroku is going to have all the fun, and all those girls mooning all over him. He mentally cursed himself how stupid of him to break his alarm clock and threw it out his window. He gripped on his wheel hard until his knuckle went white.  
  
Kagome snapped out her daydream, when she heard a speeding car who was actually going straight towards her. Her eyes bulged out, and she frozed. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...' she kept on chanting the word over and over, 'I'm going to die!' Not knowing what to do she send out a large loud shriek.  
  
Inuyasha heard a very loud shriek and snapped out his thoughts, and look straight through the window, he stepped on the brake hard, and the car skidded and stopped right in front of her, barley even touched her. He looked up, and the person who's in his way was no other than Kagome Higurashi. He got pissed off, opened up the door of his car and walked toward her.  
  
"What the fuck do you have to scream so loud?!?!" he shouted towards her face, covering his doggy ear. (kawaii!!^-^)  
  
"Because, you moron, your the one who might hit me with your damn car!" she shouted back, pointed her finger and poked his chest.  
  
"If you weren't standing in the middle of the god damn street, I wouldn't hit you!" he shouted back, his face moving closer towards her.  
  
"And if you weren't being such an idiot, you wouldn't drive over 100 km per hours and not checking the streets," she gripped her hand.  
  
"And if you weren't such a bitch, you could've check both ways BEFORE crossing the streets, or are you to dense to learn that!" he smirked and looked at her knowing she'll go on a rampage.  
  
"You......you....bastard!" she shouted, she didn't have anything to diss at him and that was the only word that pop through her head.  
  
"Bitch." he smirked and folded his arm.   
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Ungr---" Kagome didn't have the chance to finished her sentence when she and Inuyasha both heard a female police officer who's on duty coughed.  
  
"Ahem, if you're finished arguing, may I know what exactly happened?" asked the female officer. Behind her was a bunch of people and school children staring at them, and Kagome began to blush furiously, and for Inuyasha, well......let's just say he doesn't give a damn if he's the center of attention, he was used to it. He crossed his arm and closed his eyes.  
  
"Uhh..... it's nothing officer really! Everything's fine!"Kagome studdered,waving her hands around like a maniac, not knowing what to say, she looked up at the officer hoping that she'll take it.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at her and put her hands on her hips. "All right, next time I see you two doing that, I'll have to call your parents, understood?"  
  
Kagome who was totally embarassed nodded dumbly, and looked around her where people started whispering.  
  
The policed officer nodded her head and turned her back facing the people who stopped and watch. She blowed her whistle, and shouted, "All right people! Nothing to watch here, please leave immediately." The people who was ordered by the officer, started moving not wanted to cause trouble on their way.   
  
Kagome sighed, and watched them leave, minding their own business. When everything was settled, she turned her heel and stared at Inuyasha darkly.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" she shouted quietly. She got so mad when she has to conviced that nothing was wrong and how humiliated she was right in the middle of a street.  
  
He shrugged. "I just don't give a damn, and beside if you don't move, I'll really hit you," he warned her, as he walked back to his Porsche, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kagome knowing that he'll really do it kept walking until she was on the other side of the sidewalk. Glancing at her watch, her eye bulged, it read 8:20 and school starts at 8:30. 'That bastard! Now I'll never make it to school,and I've been standing here for how long? 15 damn minutes' she scowled mentally inside her head, planning to do something to Inuyasha IF she really was late for school. Quickly moving her pace, praying she'll be there on time.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his digital clock on his car, that read 8:20, and scowled loudly, pressing the petal harder, 'Aww shit, now I'll never get to see all those hot chick, damn that bitch, I'll make sure she'll get tortured, nobody gets away from this.' He gripped his steering wheel,and speed off, doesn't even care if he really hit someone.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Miroku who was at the top of the rooftop surrounding by hot chicks he picked up,at school, which were actually his fan girls. He felt he was in paradise, surrounding by girls who actually agreed with him. He knew Inuyasha didn't showed up, but he didn't mind, he was glad he didn't showed up or all of the girls he pursuade would go all over his best friend instead of him. '*sigh* I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now, since he's not showing up,' he wondered, and smiled when all the girls started giving him treats early in the morning.  
  
Unfortunetely, Miroku doesn't know anything about these girls he picked up from a lingerie store, infact these girls are actually kidnapping him.  
  
'Once he eat this, he'll fall asleep and we have a chance to get away and he'll be ours to keep,' a girl thought evily and smiled.  
  
She gave him a piece of cake with icing, and handed it to him. "Here, you go Miroku, we made a cake especially for you,"she cooed at him.  
  
Miroku being an idiot, took the cake and begin eating it. "Mmmm, this is really good," he complimenedt and swallowed the poisonous cake.  
  
In a matter of second, he began to feel drowsy, and yawned. "I feel so tired," and he stretched his arms.   
  
One of the girls, made him lay down on a bench and his head on her lap, "Sleep, we'll tell you when the bell rings," she pursuaded him.  
  
He nodded, and drifted off to Lala Land(LOL).  
  
  
  
The girls, checked if everything was cleared, they picked him up, and went down the stairs and into the parking lot where they parked their car and threw him at the trunk, fortunetely was unlock.  
  
"It's party time girls!" they all buckled their seat belt, and hit the gas, waving and cheering what they have done.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where that stupid hentai have gone off to,?" wondered Sango. She looked at the empty desk beside her, and stared at it. "Not that I care if he's missing, or probably skipping class to meet girls and hang around them all day long." She clenched her teeth and her fist began to shake.  
  
Ayame, who was behind Sango, heard her and whispered behind her, "Aww, cheer up Sango, those girls mean nothing to him, he actually focusing on you,"she joked, and started laughing like a moron.  
  
Sango quickly turned her head and pouted at the laughing Ayame. "I don't care if he's gone Ayame, infact I'm glad he's not here, and he won't start to grope me every 5 damn minutes. She glared and her and waited for her response.  
  
"Sure Sango, sure,"Ayame said waving her hand back and forth,"The way you say that, I bet you actually like it when he does that to you," Ayame couldn't help herself, and doesn't want to disturb her classmate and get into trouble so she covered her mouth,and trying to control her laughter.  
  
Kouga who overheard the conversation decided to joined in. He put his arms around Ayame's shoulder, and pull her towards him. "Sango, Ayame is right, open your damn heart and see that you like that hentai, even though I have no clue where he is,"agreed Kouga.  
  
Ayame frozed, 'Did he just did that?' a tint of blush appeared on her face, but shaked it off. "Kouga,"she said darkly,"I'll give you the count of 3 to remove that damn hand of yours."  
  
"1..." Kouga who heard her decided not to, 'This feel....well nice actually.'  
  
"2..." Ayame shot a glance at Kouga who still haven't move an inch.  
  
"...3!" She grabbed his hand twist his arm move it behind his back and she pushed him which eventually smack his face on his own desk and fell unconcious.  
  
Ms.Kaede who was reading a book heard the sound, and took a peak of her student and found Kouga laying his face on his desk. She raised an eyebrow, and spoke, "Does anyone know what happen to Kouga?"  
  
Ayame gulped, and she decided to answer Ms.Kaede question. "He just fell asleep Ms.Kaede, I don't think he has enough sleep last night," she gave her a big smile hoping she would understand.  
  
Ms.Kaede looked at Ayame and moved her eyes on Kouga, and she shrugged, like she doesn't care. "Wake him up when class is over and tell him to stay in at lunch to make up." She then gazed down back on her book and started to read.  
  
Sango, started to laugh. "Oh my god Ayame, that was so funny. I think Kouga is starting to like you." She pointed her finger at a very pissed of Ayame.   
  
Ayame stared back at her and crossed her arm on his her chest. "That idiot does not know how to keep his hand away from girls, and beside at least doesn't grope girls."   
  
Sango stopped laughing and she felt the urged to strangled her, but decided not to, she turned around, and began working on her questions. Pressing hard, she mentally scowled on what Ayame said to her, 'I don't like that lech, Ayame's wrong, he's just a hentai with no brains.' She was too busy scowling at Ayame, that a hint of blush on her face appeared.  
  
Kagome had a hard time concentrating on her work, she made so much mumbling that Inuyasha put on his head phone just to ignore her.  
  
Rin heard her and turned her head looking all worried, "Kagome, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"she asked, and raised an eyebrow looking straight at her.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and replied, "It's just that, this morning, I almost got ran over by him," pointed her finger at Inuyasha who saw it by the cornered of his eyes, and shrugged. "And after that, a police officer came and we were in the center of attention! It was so embarassing!" Kagome blushed deeply, when she remembered the incident.  
  
Rin, who just raised an eyebrow at her shrugged, and pat her on her shoulder, "It's not that bad Kagome, at least he didn't actually hit you, and beside there wasn't THAT much people staring," She gave her a big smile, turned her head and left Kagome deep in her thought.  
  
"Rin, you have no idea how's it like to be in that situation," she shook her head trying to get it off her head, and went back to her question, 'I'll get you for that Inuyasha, just wait and see."  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, looked at the empty desk beside Sango. 'Hmmm, I wonder where he is?' he scratched his head, 'he should be in school, I mean he doesn't get sick THAT fast.' Still looking confused, he sighed and turned his head gazing at the clock. 'Good next will be lunch, and that damn monk better be there.'  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Miroku woke up abruptly, and rubbed his head, he tried to stand up but he couldn't since he was in a trunk. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself looking around the darkness.  
  
He spotted a crese of light and he pushed the trunk door open, his mouth opened seeing that he was in a car and was away from the school.  
  
Trying to calm himself down, he began to wonder why he was in there. Suddenly it hit him, his crazy fan girls drugged him by putting sleeping powder on the cake and went to sleep.  
  
In no time, he stand up and started to counted, "1.....2.........3!" he jumped off the trunk and landed perfectly on the sidewalk pavement. He brushed off the invisible dust off his coat, and started running back to school, 'How can I be that stupid! I knew they were up to something, but they look so innocent."  
  
The girl who was driving spotted Miroku running away, and shrieked. "No! He got away!" she began sobbing and when her friends heard her, they began sobbing too. They wanted to turned but end up stuck in traffic and no way out.  
  
Miroku took a glanced on his watch, and sighed happily, "Thank god there's lunch, Inuyasha would start bitching at him and wonder where I was," he began to pant and ran faster to the school gate.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Kikyo who heard the rumored and knew it was true, walked up to Kagome and her friends sitting on the table eating their food. Her high heel made so much noises, that she heard them groaned and moved their head watching her walking to their direction. Behind, Kikyo were her other slutty friends, who wore almost the same as her.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Rin, And Ayame prepared themselves, wondering what Kikyo actually want with them. They glared at her darkly, and each waited for her response.  
  
Kagome knew that Kikyo was headed towards her, broke the anger silence and asked, "What the hell do you want, Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo smirked, and replied, "I heard that my Yashie almost hit you," placing her hand on the table leaning towards Kagome and looking towards her face to face.  
  
"And your point is?" Kagome shot back, she knew that Kikyo was up to no good and wondered what she was plotting.  
  
"If only he didn't stop sooner, you'll be in the hospital and with you gone, he would have no choice to be with me,"she flicked her hair showing off.  
  
Kagome and her friend started to gagged, how they way she does that and the way she dressed.  
  
Ayame had enoughed, stood up and walked towards Kikyo, "Look bitch, why don't you and you slutty friends go somewhere else other than disturbing us when we're eating," she pointed her finger sharply at Kikyo.  
  
"Hmph, like I would hang around with you loser, come on girls, let's leave, we got other business to do," Kikyo flicked her hair once more and turned around walking away, and her friends followed along.  
  
Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin once again glared at her behind her back until she vanished.  
  
"What a bitch," complained Sango, as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich.  
  
"I have to feel sorry for her parents raising her,"shuddered Rin, she stood up and threw her garbage at the garbage can. She picked up her booked, and looked at her friends.  
  
"Huh? Where are you going Rin?" asked Sango, who took another bite, and swallowed it.  
  
"Oh, sorry I couldn't stay here with you guys today, I have to finished my book report, so I'll be in the library okay?" Rin responded, collected her work book.  
  
"That's fine with us, see you next class," Kagome said understanding that their book report is due today.  
  
"Bye!" Rin waved her hand and walked inside the building, heading the library which was on the second floor.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Rin happily walked her way up the stair when she finally stopped. Blocking her way that leads to the library was her ex-boyfriend, Ryoga,that she dumped and she beat the crap out of him when he cheated on her with her best friend, from her old school (Rin was new last year). She begin to get scare when she remember his last word to her, "I'll make you pay Rin, don't you worry." She shivered when he remembered his voice. Trying to keep calm she began to spoke.  
  
"Wh--what are y-you doing here?"she asked merely a whispered. She clenched her book tighly.  
  
He chuckled evily and replied, "Don't remember Rin? I told you I'll get you back." He began moving towards her.  
  
Rin took a step back, "D-don't you dare!" she warned him, taking another step back, and her eye widened.  
  
He smirked, "This is what you get, when you broke up with me," he began to walk slowly lifting up his strong hands.  
  
Rin dropped her books and it scattered everywhere on the hallway floor. She turned around and started to run, she hopped that she could reach to her friends who would surely help her.  
  
"Not so fast!" he shouted, he ran faster and pulled her hair and Rin fell down holding her hair and a pool of tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru, walked silently and ignored his pathetic fan girls. He headed towards the library where he can recieved peace and quiet and he knew that the girls following him won't be allowed in since they made so much noise and the librarian kicked them out for disrupting the peace.  
  
He heard a scream and without taking noticed he started to run towards whoever that person was screaming.  
  
'Why the hell am I doing this?' he asked himself, as he started running quicker.  
  
As he reached to that person he was furious, his glared at the attacker who attack Rin. 'How dare he does that to a defenseless human girl.'  
  
Ryoga punched her on the face and Sesshomaru was about to explode, he ran up to him and punch him on the stomach. Ryoga didn't had the chance to see who attack him and he fell to the floor clenching his stomach.  
  
"You bastard!" he spatted at Sesshomaru. He tried to stand up, but unfortunetely fell, trying to breathe.  
  
Sesshomaru, walked up to him without making a sound, picked up his collar and pulled him up, glaring deeply into his eyes. "Next time I see you hurt her again, you'll be punished severely."  
  
Ryoga nodded his head and learned his lesson. Sesshomaru let go of his collar and Ryoga ran off the building never wanted to be beating up with a senior who's graduating.  
  
Rin, who was still crying opened up her eyes and see that Ryoga was gone. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, and she knew that he saved her.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up her books that were scattering on the floor and headed towards her.  
  
"Th-thank you,"she whispered and she took her belonging, "Thanks for saving my life, Sesshomaru."  
  
She blushed deeply, when he brushed off her hot tears with his thumb. "Are you okay, Rin?" he asked and he looked very worried.  
  
She nodded her head slowly and smiled, 'He's not so bad after all, maybe just maybe he's the one.' Her heart somehow started racing when Sesshomaru touched her cheek where Ryoga punched her.  
  
Sesshomaru somehow felt his heart skip a beat, 'Why am I acting like this? She's only a pathetic girl, but she's not like the rest of them.' "You should go to the nurse's office, she'll help that bruise of yours."  
  
Rin looking very shy, looked up and stared at his golden orbs. "W-would you like to come with me?" she asked and blushed again, hoping he'll go with her.  
  
Sesshomaru, didn't help but smile (I know it's scary) not realizing he didn't have an unemotionally face anymore. "I suppose, your still weak from that fight." He picked her up, and they slowly headed for the nurse's room.  
  
'Thanks again, Sesshomaru,'Rin sighed happily and she knew that she'll fall for him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FINALLY DONE! YAY! Sorry I didn't kept my promise, my computer was skrewed up and I couldn't go through the net! Argh! I was so mad so I have to update this chapter today.  
  
Any ways hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will come up soon!! Wheeeee I like fluffyness but I'm not sure if you guys like the way it write it LOL! ^-^  
  
Ja Ne  
  
xkawaii-taijiax 


	4. Where Have You Been?

I'm so glad to be back!! I'm so so so sorry, that I haven't kept my promise argh! I'm such a bad bad girl! I suck at writing my fanfic LOL I should probably stop writing,but I would dedicate this chapter to all of the people who actually like reading it! =D I LOVE YOU ALL!!-  
  
I always always always forget about Miroku!!. Mental note! Check if I have everyone on every chapter! The only couple character I'm focusing on is only Inuyasha and Kagome! For all of the Kouga/Ayame, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshomaru/Rin fan I'm sorry that I won't be mentioning them a lot, BUT at every chapter I'll put them on a very special date!=) Oh, and just to tell you Kikyo would be in the sleepover too!! Just to make the story more interesting, but don't worry I won't make her seduce Inuyasha, 'cuz I know he's smarter to know what she's going to do!!  
  
Anyways, enough reading about this crap, and well, start reading Chapter 4!! Hope you like it!  
  
And for people who reviewed my story I'll tell you that the sleepover would come soon because right now I have TONS of ideas so I better do them incase I forget and get all mad!  
  
Disclaimer-I would love to own Inuyasha, but I didn't create it, only Rumiko Takahashi did, so she owned it!!  
  
Enjoy!!0  
  
Chapter 4: Where Have You Been?  
  
Miroku climbed over the tall school gate, struggling to get in, but he was able to get to the other side and jumped off. "Why does this school just have to installed this stupid gate,"argued Miroku, he check his back to see if he ripped something, but see nothing's wrong. He then looked up at the school building, and sighed, "Better get in class or if one of the teacher find me here they'll surely send me to the principal office,"he scratched his head, and wondered why those girls wanted to kidnapped him, but soon he began to smile happily. "I know!,"he shot his arm up, "Maybe they can't resist my good look, man I'm good at this."  
  
Miroku took a glanced on the school's clock, 'Hmm....2:55...WHAT!! Already! Man, can my day get any better!' he stared at the clock horrifying.  
  
A huge sweatdropped appeared on his head, and he sigh in defeat. "I'll just wait for Inuyasha when the bell rings, god I'm not going to enjoy his torturement," he then imagine himself tied up with an apple in his mouth and he over a fire and Inuyasha cackling evily and started to spin him around like a roasted pig. Miroku shivered at the sight of it and pray to god that it wouldn't actually happened to him.  
  
He sat down on the stairs that lead to the front entrance of the school and waited. "I knew Inuyasha would be the first one out of the school if he's really that pissed, and if he's beyond pissed off, I just hope he doesn't slaughter me or even worse he won't let me meet some new chick!" He crossed his legs and his hand on his chin.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stop tapping his fingers, he couldn't wait to beat the crap out of Miroku and he thought that Miroku ditched him just to be with hot chicks. 'That bastard better have a good explanation.'  
  
Students around him especially Kagome stared at him evily because he was distracting them and couldn't do their work.  
  
Inuyasha felt eyes on him and turned around, he then growled at them warning them to stop. Once the students heard it immediately took the message and eye on their work trying their best to ignore the tapping that came from Inuyasha's finger. Kagome on the other hand, twitched her eyebrow constantly, raised up her hands and slapped Inuyasha's tapping fingers.   
  
Inuyasha gave out a small yelped and started blowing his injured slapped hand. He turned around and glared at the pissed off Kagome. "What the hell do you that for wench?!" he growled softly.  
  
"If you would stop tapping your god damn fingers I wouldn't have to hit it and beside most of us couldn't do our work with all that noise you made,"she also gave out a human growled.  
  
Inuyasha's ear tweaked when he heard her growl, 'Hey, since when girls can growl?' He began to scratched his head in confusion leaving out Kagome on her temper. (Wheeee! I LOVE his ears!)  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief when he ignored her, shooking her head and stared at the classroom clock, 'Just 5 more minutes, great then I can ditched this class and head home and taking a nice shower.' She smiled at that and closed her eyes waiting till the bell ring.  
  
Sango was distracted at the empty desk beside her once more, 'Oh my god, since when I care if he isn't here, I mean at least I get some piece and quiet for once, but it's also uncomfortable.' She began to squirm a bit, but kept her cool.  
  
A sudden coughed alerted the quiet class. "I'm sorry to disurb you but we have 5 minutes till class end, I just want to tell you that we're going to hike around the mountain and after that well go swimming for our first field trip. There you would learn something about nature and I want you to keep your eyes around the beautiful site,"announced Mr.Taikendo, "That means no CD player or other electronics when we go,"he ignored all the moaning, and continued where he was left off. "Anyways, we'll be staying there for the whole day, and one of the senior would be there supervising the whole class. We're only hiking for about 2 hours and we'll be swimming for the rest of the day, which should be fair. The field trip would be on next Monday, so be prepare." He picked up the consent form and handed out to each of the student. "Any question?"  
  
Kikyo who doesn't like the sound of it raised up her hand.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Kanashii?" he slowly landed his eyes on Kikyo.  
  
"Can I bring bug spray because I really hate those bugs if they ever tried to touch or bit me,"complained and whined Kikyo. Her friends beside her nodded their head that Kikyo was totally right. (Oh come on you know that a bug can never hurt you! Beside I do wack them once in a while!)  
  
"Yes you can bring bug spray,"sighed Mr.Taikendo. "Anyways, no homework this week so you can enjoy your weekend and pack up your things."  
  
Right when Kikyo was about to raise her hand again, the bell ring fortunetely, and all the student began moving.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin walked together to their lockers and they began to squealed. "Hey guys do you want to go to the mall?"asked Rin. She stopped right in front of her locker and began opening her lock with her combination.  
  
"That's what I was just about to ask!" cried Ayame excitedly, she shoved in textbook in her backpack and looked up.  
  
"Why not? Since we don't have that much homework I guess it wouldn't hurt,"agreed Kagome, she zipped up her backpack and sling it over her shoulder.  
  
"Count me in, it's not my turn to cook dinner and Kohaku is sleeping over at his friend house this weekend,"agreed Sango, she closed her locker and locked it up.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you guys up around 12pm okay? Just make sure you don't sleep in, especially you Ayame,"Rin pointed her finger on Ayame.  
  
Ayame pouted and tried to look innocent, "Not my fault I have to take training lesson from my grandpa all night long, and beside today is my day off so I'll eventually be able to wake up early!"  
  
They began walking out of the main entrance door when he abruptly stopped. A flash of white light passed them, and their hair flowned back.   
  
"What the hell was that?"wondered Sango.   
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Inuyasha ran out the classroom before the bell actually ring. No one gots the chance to see him leave including the teacher. He was a hanyou after all, and not even Kouga was fast enough to beat him even if Kouga is a full demon.   
  
He passed his locker, which was full of girls who couldn't wait to meet him, he smirked when they didn't realized he passed them, and he only saw them shoving seductive letters in his locker.  
  
He managed to passed several large group that was blocking his way,and before you know it he was already out the front door. Panting heavily he looked around and saw Miroku looking all tensed up.   
  
Miroku tried to stay calm, and he nervously stand up, his legs starts to shake up a bit, and he then took a big breath and walked straight toward Inuyasha. "So how was school Inuyasha?" he asked, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Miroku and he then changed his emotion to anger. "Cut the crap Miroku, where the hell have you been all day? Don't tell me you went with a bunch of girls and leave me with the wench and her friends!"he shouted, shaking his fist up in the air.  
  
Miroku slighty coughed trying to explain. "Well.....ummm...," Miroku answered frightly,'Oh man how can I explain this!'  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. "Start talking monk!"  
  
"IgottrickedbythesegirlswhenIwasontherooftopandIatetheircakewhichhassleepingpowerandtheyputmeinatrunk!"explained Miroku, he started to wave his arms around like an idiot. He then start gasping for breath.  
  
Inuyasha put on a confused face, and stared at Miroku,"....What?"he asked stupidly.  
  
Miroku took a big breath, "ahem. When I was on the rooftop, these girls tricked me and I ate their cake that has sleeping powder in it and I fell alseep. I then woke up in a trunk and had a chance to get away." Miroku blushed deeply and cough slightly, and waited for Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a very long time and then started laughing. "Damn, I should thanks those girls that they did that to you!" Inuyasha hold his stomach and laughed louder. "I never knew you were that low to actually eat those cakes!"  
  
A huge sweatdropped appeared on Miroku's head. 'Well that was easy, at least he ain't beating the crap out of me.'  
  
Miroku heard the door opened and perked up. He smiled when he saw Sango's face.   
  
"We're going to have so much fun!"exclaimed Kagome, for onced she was happy to go on a field trip that doesn't include work.  
  
"I can't wait! I have to buy a new bathing suit then!"shouted Ayame, smiled widly when she imagined herself in the center of attention surrounded by cute guys drooling around her.   
  
Rin sweatdropped whenever Ayame does that,"Calm down Ayame, I'm sure all guys will drool over you.."complimented Rin, she knew she doesn't want to get Ayame mad and she remembered the last time when she told her not all guys will go for her. She shuddered when Ayame chased her around the school not willing to stop.  
  
Sango shot up her hands, "Hey why don't we go to that new bathing suit store, I heard that everything is 25% off since it just opened?"  
  
"Yeah!!"her friends shouted.  
  
Sango smiled at herself. "And then we ca-....."she stopped. She felt someone touching her where their hands weren't suppose to be, and she shake was anger. Dark flames blasted around her and she raised up her fist.  
  
Ayame, Rin, and Kagome all stopped and took a few stepped back, knowing that World War III would start.  
  
"Mi-Mirokuuuuu!!"she shouted, she turned around and punched him across the face sending him flying. "You bastard! You didn't show up at school and when you finally did, you were that stupid to grope me!" She picked up Hiraigotsu and threw it which was aiming towards him.  
  
Miroku earned himself a good punched and he went flying, when he saw Hiraigotsu he quickly tried to moved, but he couldn't do that in mid air, so Hiraigotsu hit him square on the forehead and he went unconscious, landed on a tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha who saw the action, laugh even louder like he never laughed before. His laughter actually scared everyone and they thought there was something wrong with him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"questioned Kagome. She scratched her chin why Inuyasha was acting like that. First he was all pissed off and now he's laughing his ass off.  
  
Ayame and Rin shrugged and they bothed pulled Sango's arm dragging her, when Sango struggled to get out. They both sighed but kept on walking, Kagome was behind them sweatdropped when Sango start kicking around like she was only a little girl wanting a balloon. "Let me go! That lech is going down!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and opened his eyes, "Eh?!?! Where the hell is everyone?!"he shouted, as he looking around the school finding that it was deserted. "That stupid Miroku ditched me! Keh! Mind as well go home." He walked to the empty parking lot, and unlocked his Porsche and sat on the cold black leather. He started the engine and drove out the school territory, and over the speed limit.  
  
"Hmmm, I had a feeling I left someone behind.." he shook of the distinct uncomfortable feeling, and speed towards home.  
  
Miroku who was still lying unconscious on a branch woke up. He rubbed his head and wondered where he is. "That Sango is sure hard to get!" sighed Miroku, "That's how I love challenges." He stood up and wondered what he was sitting on. Looking down, he saw that he was no longer on the ground but on a tree. "Holy shit!!" Miroku began to wobble and he fell off the tree, face first on the ground. "Ow, this is not my day, god, how come bad things are happening to me today!"he cried, raising his arms up the air.  
  
"Because you idiot, it's your damn fault that groping becomes one of your favourite hobby,"replied Kouga who came out of his history class to make up all the work he missed out because of Ayame. He was still pissed off but he doesn't want to hurt her because she's one of Kagome's best friend.  
  
"Huh? Kouga, what are you doing here?"asked Miroku, he stood up and brushed off the dust.  
  
"Because.....I fell unconscious just like you in the middle of class, so the old woman made me stay after school to finished work that I missed,"answered Kouga.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you get unconscious? Don't tell me Ayame did this to you?"  
  
Kouga cheeks started burning up, not wanting to humiliate himself he pretend like he doesn't care. "Why the hell do you want to know monk? It's none of your business." Kouga walked passed Miroku and into his car, where he drove off to the busy street of Tokyo.  
  
Miroku stilled standing like a moron haven't realized Kouga left, and when he finally does he sighed. "I guess I'll walked him then, god I'll look like a loser or maybe I'll hitch a ride."  
  
I'm done!! GOD THAT WAS HARD! Writing pissed me off!! X3  
  
I hope you like it!! I would like to thank to AlleyWings and D-E-V-L-41 for the nice review wheeeee!!   
  
Hmmmm...Gotta start thinking for more idea or I'm going to be skrewed!  
  
I would like to thanks Major Zazu Fangirl for being my new editor!! I LOVE YOU!! =3 and also Yuki-chan for being all drunked up and happy!!  
  
I'm sorry this chapter ain't long but it's not my fault my fingers doesn't like to type that much!  
  
Lalalalalalalala  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
xkawaii-taijiax 


	5. Mall and Shopping equal Trouble

Oh my god! I'm so tired! Sorry I update so slow because I have to do homework and study for a god damn test!! I can't wait to go to Playland with my friends!!! And if you don't know the theme park Playland it's at Vancouver, British Columbia IN Canada! Yesss I do live in Canada, but even if I'm Canadian doesn't mean you have to stop reading my story. But! I'm asian soo don't diss! =) I won't update any more if you diss me! =( But I'm planning to move to Japan IF I'm a successful business woman, or something lolz.  
  
And I'm also scared! lol people said there's going to be a HUGE earthquake coming in Vancouver! Shit! I gotta protect my anime stuff if it's going to happen!  
  
Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I'm making it extra funny if anything funny stuff popped in my head!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha and Ayumi Hamasaki even though he's hot and she's cool! - You gotta admit Inuyasha IS hot and if you see a picture of Ayumi Hamasaki I gotta admit she's really pretty and my guy friend saw a picture of her went all crazy and think she's hot so I kick his ass just to shut him up.  
  
Enjoy!!0  
  
P.S.- there's a bit of fluffiness going on and I kinda feel weird when I write fluffiness XS  
  
**Chapter 5**: Mall Shopping = Trouble

_Kagome sat under a cherry blossom tree, she closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun hit her delicate soft skin.'This feels nice'   
  
She then felt someone picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Hey Kagome" he mumbled, and dug his face into her raven black hair. Kagome smiled at the boy she loved. She played with his silver hair and start wrapping it around her fingers.  
  
He lift up his head and lifted up her chin with his hand. "I love you, Kagome.." and started to lower his head towards her. Kagome smiled and knew it was true, "I love you too.." and they both shared a long sweet passionate kiss._   
  
"BBBRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!" went the sound of the alarm clock. Kagome's eyes snapped opened and fell off her bed. "Ow," she cried, and began rubbing her butt. She stood up, and threw the ringing alarm clock out the window, she heard a faint crack, and everything went dead silent. "Stupid alarm clock," she mumbled. She walked up to the door that leads to the bathroom, and began to opened the handle. She stopped and placed her finger under her chin remembering her dream.  
  
"What a weird dream, it's like I actually fall in love with that boy,"she talked to herself. The only thing she remember what the boy looks like was that he has silver hair. "IT COULDN'T BE!!" she shaked her head furiously, "It couldn't be Inuyasha! He's a god damn obnoxious jerk! Maybe it's only a dream, I know it won't come true!" she told herself. She knew that when she was small that dreams won't come true and that your just hallucinating, and it's all just an imagination.  
  
Walking in the washroom, Kagome brushed her teeth and took a long hot shower. No less then 30 minutes, she ran out the washroom door with only a towel covering herself, she opened up her closet, and started looking around what clothes to wear.  
  
She decided to wear a summer yellow dress with white cherry blossom, since the weather is really hot. She put it on and blow dried her silky black hair. Looking around in her drawer, she picked up her favourite lip gloss and add it on. Snatching her purse she began to put in her wallet which carry enough money a girl needed, her cell phone, and her sunglasses.  
  
Walking down the stairs, she entered the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. "Morning Mama!" greeted Kagome. She sat down and her mother put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Good morning dear, have fun when you leave and come home before dinner."her mother told her as Kagome began eating her breakfast quickly. "I will mama, oh and Rin is picking me up so I'm not taking my car out today."  
  
Her mother smiled, she walked up to the sink and began washing to the dishes. Kagome's grandpa walked in and sat down beside her reading the newspaper. "Remember Kagome, don't bring any young man home," he warned her. Kagome sighed and sweatdropped and she put her knife and fork down. "JII-CHAN! Who said I'm going to bring a boy home, beside I don't even have a boyfriend." admitted Kagome. "Don't be silly Jii-chan, Kagome is old enough to get a boyfriend and she can bring any nice boy home so she can introduce him to me, and beside I want grandchildren!" Kagome's mother joined in the conversation. Kagome eventually choked on her pancake, and glared at her mom, "MAMA!! I don't want a boyfriend and I never will be!"  
  
A loud honk came from outside the shrine steps. 'Thank you Rin!' Kagome sighed happily. "Rin is here Mama, I'm going now!" Kagome stood up and gave her mom a peck on the cheeck, she then ran to the front door, putting on her red sandal. "Have fun Kagome!" cried her mother. "I will!" replied Kagome, she opened the door and ran down the shrine steps. Once she spotted Rin's Infinity, she opened the back seat handle and climbed in.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" greeted Ayame who was sitting beside her, she wore a blue tank top with thin strap, and a red capri with a cute belt to match with. She wore running shoe because she doesn't like to wear high heel or platform, only if its a special occasion.  
  
"Well enough stalling, hit the gas Rin, or else there won't be any good bathing suit to buy!" urged Sango, who kinda lost her patient waiting to go to the mall. She wore a spaghetti strapless white shirt, matched with a white capri. She also wore running shoe like Ayame because she also doesn't like to wear sandal or high heel.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, don't worry we'll make it!" cried Rin who was annoyed by Sango's complaints. She wore a small pink dress that reached to her knee matched with a pink heels. She stepped on the gas and started driving towards the mall.  
  
Everyone went silent in the car and no one made a sound. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome squirmed a bit, and was uncomfortable of the silence. Sango however couldn't take it any more and reached her hands to turn on the radio. "ARGH! I can't take this anymore, it's too quiet!" She turned on the radio and the DJ began to put a song on. "Hey hey hey! This is DJ Mikki and your now listening to Ayumi Hamasaki number one hit "Evolution"!"  
  
Everyone perked up, when the DJ started playing "Evolution". "Turn it up Sango! I love this song!" screamed Kagome and Ayame. Sango just laughed, "Alright, alright!" and she turned the volume full blast.  
  
Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Evolution  
  
(I recommended you to download this song 'cuz it's the best! - it's very fast and crazy! And for people who listen to it you know it's good!)  
  
Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai wo  
  
Mukaete mitai de kisekiteki ka mo ne  
  
Nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
  
Mou ichido Omoidashite  
  
The girls began to sing louder and started moving their hips to the music.  
  
Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
  
Kitto nandaka ureshikute  
  
Kitto nandaka setsunakute  
  
Bokura wa naite itan da  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae  
  
Ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa  
  
Sono mede chanto mikiwamete ite ne  
  
Jibun no monosashi de  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo nanto ka susundette  
  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
  
Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah  
  
Konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Nandaka totemo ureshikute  
  
Nandaka totemo setsunakute  
  
Ookina koe de naki nagara  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo  
  
(Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo)  
  
Konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakara kimi ni deaeta yo  
  
(Konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakara kimi ni deaeta yo)  
  
Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
  
Kitto nandaka ureshikute  
  
Kitto nandaka setsunakute  
  
Bokura wa naite itan da  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
Konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
  
Dakedo nanto ka susundette  
  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
  
Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru  
  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah  
  
After they finished singing, they all both heard whistling and howling next from them. They all turned and saw a group of guys waving at them, and whistling at them. They all smirked, and each winked at them. Rin hit the gas driving faster, making sure the guys would know that they're not interested.  
  
Rin parked her car in the underground parking lot. The girls quickly scrambled out the car and they all arm locked with each other and walked to the elevator. The elevator made a "ding" noise and the door slowly opened. Kagome pushed her friends in since she was the last person, "Enough stalling, lets go!"she urged them. Ayame pressed the button to closed the door and she pressed the button to go to the main level to the mall.  
  
"We never hang out, since we were so busy in the summer,"Sango said. "Yeah, but thanks to our science teacher, we have to whole day to hang out," pointed out Kagome.   
  
The elevator door gave out another "ding" and it slowly opened. "Well enough chit chatting, we've got bathing suit to buy!" shouted Ayame, who's really excited and desperate to buy one.   
  
Running to the bathing suit store, the girls eventually made it, but stopped when it was jammed full of people. "OH MY GOD!" they shouted. People were running all over the places finding bathing suits, some are fighting over one, and others seems to be stuck and couldn't get out.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Rin, who looked horrified how the store was in state.  
  
Sango sweatdropped, and nervously replied, "Maybe...We should try another store even if it's not on sale."  
  
Ayame and Kagome stared at Sango darkly, but instead killing her they agree. "We'll go to another store, but you're paying our taxes Sango!" exclaimed Ayame and Kagome.  
  
Sango was shocked, but decided not to argue with them, "Okay, okay! Sheesh...some friends you are." She pouted and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Totally ignoring her, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome arm lock along with Sango, and they headed towards the most expensive, yet only bathing suit store.  
  
Once their eyes landed on the store, they sighed happily that there's not that much people there and enter the store. Ayame unlocked her arms from her friends and ran to the teens section, where she started searching for a two piece bikinis.  
  
Kagome was last to enter the store when she acidentally bumped into someone on the shoulder. 'Why the hell do I end up bumping into someone all the time?' "Sorry," she apologized to the person beside her. She turned around and looked at person. Twitching her eyes, she realized who she's apologizing to.   
  
"YOU!!" they both shouted and pointed their finger towards each other. The person who turned out to be is Inuyasha, and he, like Kagome is also shopping for a new bathing suit.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she shouted furiously.  
  
"Keh! If you could see, wench, I'm buying a bathing suit or you don't see that?" he argued back.  
  
'Eh?!?! Since when does guys started shopping?" wondered Kagome, in her first time in her life a guy is actually shopping for clothings.  
  
A loud shriek and a huge slap sound appeared and echoed the whole area. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped glaring at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't tell me the lech is here?" asked Kagome, who didn't bother bitching at him.  
  
"Yep, he fucking drag me here, even I know he's just looking at girls instead of buying," sighed Inuyasha.  
  
"You lech! What the heck brings you here?!" screamed Sango. She blushed deeply, when he pops out of no where with bikini's over his head.  
  
"Why, Sango," he acted all innocent. "I'm just here to buy a bathing suit just like you." He began to walked to the men section to show that he's actually searching for one.  
  
"Right..." she looked at him suspiciously. "Maybe I'm hallucinating, but you're actually shopping?" she crossed her arm on her chest and she kept a close eye on him.  
  
"Yep! Even ask Inuyasha," he pointed his thumb on his best friend who was in shock when he was mentioned.  
  
"Hey! Don't include me in, idiot," he warned Miroku. Inuyasha walked in the store and began searching just like Miroku.  
  
45 minutes with no communication, the girls each picked out their choice. Kagome bought a two piece hawaiian bikini, Sango bought a two piece pink bathing suit with two straps to tie around your neck, Ayame bought a two piece blue and white bathing suit, similar to Sango, but with a mini belt to go with the suit, and Rin bought a two piece yellow with white flower bathing suit with two thin straps.  
  
They went to the counter and began paying for the suit, which each of them were estimate over $200. "Miss," Kagome said, "can you bring my taxes on my friend, Sango, along with Ayame's and Rin's taxes also." Kagome pointed her fingers on Sango, to tell the cashier to know which girl to put the taxes on.  
  
The cashier, looked at her and nodded her head knowing that she understand.   
  
"Aww, you guys are so mean!" whined Sango. 'And I was hoping they'd forgotten by now."  
  
Inuyasha already bought his, which was a hawaiin shorts, and he lean against the wall waiting for Miroku to decide what's he's going to buy and he was loosing his patient fast.  
  
He started growling, and crossed his arms tapping his fingers on his arm. "Hurry up Miroku!" he yelled. Inuyasha looked at his best friend and fell down(anime style). Miroku was surrounded with 2 young girls, and he wrapped his arms around their thin waist. He then pushed them closed to him and asked, "Could you both bear me a child?" The two girls began to giggle non stop. "Your funny!" one of the girl replied, she thought he was joking around and didn't mean it.  
  
Miroku began laughing as well. As he was about to replied, an object hit him square on the forehead, he loosen his grip and fell backward, unconscious.  
  
"You stupid lech, don't you ever do that to poor innocent girls, they don't even know what you're going to do with that perverted mind of yours!"shouted Sango, her voice echoed the entire room and everyone went dead silence.  
  
The manager, came in and was really pissed off. "What's will all that rackets in here?!" she bellowed. She walked up to one of her employee and the cashier whispered in her ears. The manager nodded her head, and her eyes narrowed.   
  
Sango gulped and stood still. The manager started walking towards her and her high heel seems to make the only noise in the store. Instead of stopping right in front of her, the manager seem to pass by her and she's actually headed towards Miroku.   
  
She picked the unconscious boy by the back of his collar, and dragging him without any difficulty, and threw him out of the store. And turned around and pointed her finger at Sango. "Young lady, next time don't bring your boyfriend in this store again!" She swiftly turned around and went back to her office.   
  
"B-But! He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted back, blushing deeply from the manager's words. She heard snickering at the back and turned around. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome huddled together placing their hands on their mouth and trying their best not to laugh. "She could be right you know!"exclaimed Rin. "Aww, you and Miroku would make the cutest couple!" cooed Ayame and Kagome.  
  
Sango face turned dark red. "Yeah right! Like I would ever like a lech like him,"she shot back.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, walked out of the store, looked really pissed off, and drag the unconscious Miroku the same way the manager dragged him.   
  
"When you're awake monk, you're treating me for ice cream,"pursuaded Inuyasha, he ignored the people who stopped and stared at him dragging his unconscious friend to the food court.  
  
All he get from Miroku was a groaned, he stopped and dropped him. "It's good to see you awake, Monk."  
  
Miroku rubbed his aching head, and stood up slowly. "Why the hell am I outside of the store? And what exactly happen?" he asked. He looked at the store he was in before, seeing that not much people are going in.   
  
"Keh, listen well monk.." Inuyasha folded his arm as he tried to explained. "After Sango who beat the crap out of you, the manager came in and kick you out of the store, actually, your banned from that store."  
  
"Shit! that's like the fifth store that banned me, and that store has girls trying out in their bikinis!"he whined. Fake tears pours out from his eyes (anime style DUH!), and he began to sniffled.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and wondered why he ever became friends with a retarded yet perverted monk. "Enough sobbing, let's go get some ice cream, your paying."   
  
"Eh? Why me?" he asked, looking very confused, he wondered what the hell did he done wrong.  
  
"If I tell you that, you might never be living right now." Inuyasha started, he started moving one of his arm in a circular movement, and the other one holding his shoulder.  
  
Miroku eep, and gulp, hesitating, he walked beside him and pat Inuyasha's shoulder, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get some ice cream!"  
  
"Now you're speaking my language!" Inuyasha grinned, knowing Miroku have enough trouble for one day. The guys walked sluggishly to the food court, and as they reached to the counter, a teenage girl walked up to them and smiled brightly, "How may I help you?"  
  
Miroku eyes widen and he began to drool. 'God, she's hot.' He moved in closer to the counter, to take a closer look at her.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and began to order, "I want 2 hot fudge sundae."   
  
The girl nodded her head, and she start pressing the button on the machine, "That would be $2.50, please." Lifting her hand up, waiting to recieved the money.  
  
Inuyasha wacked Miroku in the head to get his attention. Miroku stopped and sighed,"Okay, sheesh!" Putting his hand on his jean pocket, he took out his wallet, and scrambled to get his money. Inuyasha snatch it quickly, unaware that Miroku would do something lecherous, he handed the girl the money. "Monk, you need a life..."  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Rin and her friends decided to head home, dragging their bags, they slowly headed towards the parking lot. "That was fun! We should do this more often," Kagome said. Rin smiled, and kept on walking, when she abruptly stopped. Her friends stopped too, wondering what's wrong. "What's wrong, Rin?" asked Ayame.  
  
Rin didn't pay attention, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, and it made contact with someone. She turned to her friends and smiled slightly, "Sorry guys, but can you wait? I have to talk to someone," she turned around and started to run, not letting them answer her back.  
  
Running heavily Rin then called his name, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" she began waving one of her arms around. Slowing down, she stand in front of him smiling and blushed. She looked straight at him admiring his deep golden eyes.  
  
"I was wondering," she began, "if you're the one who's supervising the whole field trip thing?" She put her hands together, slowly looking down at the floor, blushing.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't move, but he kept his unemotional face on, "Yes, I am." His heart began to beat loudly, and he put his hands over his chest, and his face turned pink. (Bleh! I think he's a bit OOC!)  
  
Silence took over them, and they nervously felt uncomforable. Rin, really liked him after the incident with her ex-boyfriend and she really wants to go out with him but was really shy to asked. 'Maybe, he'll refused. Maybe he doesn't like me at all." Looking worried, Rin started to fidget around with her foot.  
  
Sesshomaru on the other hand, had the same thought. 'Maybe I should ask her, I just hope she'll accept." "Rin..."Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence between them. "Would you...........like to go for a movie?" He looked straight at her, hoping that she won't reject him.  
  
Rin slightly gasped, 'Did he ask me out? Or am I just hearing things?' Slowly lifting up her head, she asked him, "Do you mean like a date?"   
  
Sesshomaru slowly nodded her head, looking anxious.   
  
Rin started to squealed and ran up to Sesshomaru giving him a gentle hug, "Yes, I will!" Sesshomaru turned red and hug her back wrapping his hands around her tiny waist. They aparted slowly, and Rin blushed 10 times redder what she did to him.   
  
"We'll go on Friday, I'll pick you up at 7, is that okay?" he asked her, inside of him he was very happy and was jumping for joy.   
  
Rin nodded her head and gave him a big smile, "That'll be great!"

I'm done!! That was lonngg!! - I think? Next chapter will be posted up some time around this or next week!   
  
Hehe I made Sesshomaru and Rin going out! Wheeeeee me have to write a chapter about their date...sigh this is not going to be fun..  
  
Lol be nice cuz this is my first fanfic and I'm just doing this cuz I'm THAT bored!   
  
Oh yeah! I have another story I made up, it's called "Forever In My Heart" Oh yeah please read and review! -  
  
Thank you Yuki-chan for being all sugar high and obviously giving me some pointers to be sugar high!And for AlleyWings for giving me review and for enjoying my story!!0 so special huh?  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalala....  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
-xkawaii-taijiax 


	6. It's Field Trip Time! Part 1

OH MY GOD!! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I haven't update like two weeks!! Please don't get mad at me, I have all these stupid homework to do and I don't even have time to write this. I'll make up to you guys somehow, but please don't send me flames...or I'll end up crying near a corner and stop writing.   
  
This chapter is going to be long!! I would like to dedicate this story for those people who actually enjoy reading it! I might stop writing fanfic, but maybe I'll continue writing it till this whole story is complete.   
  
There's going to be fluffyness in the middle of somewhere, and also jealousy going on, hope you like it. Just to tell you, I'm going to do something funny to Kikyo.Yes, I hate Kikyo THAT much!  
  
Advise- Never get people get to you, if they do you're life would shatter like a million pieces. But always fight back because you want to show them that you're not afraid and show them how strong you are and that you can achieve almost anything. ------- my life is full of shit, and I even tried to commit suicide, but I end up getting scars. My biggest one is on the middle of my chest, it's pretty long though.  
  
There's fluffiness in this chapter and it's going to be very cute!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my fanfic!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
**Chapter 6**: It's Field Trip Time! Part 1 (Hiking Around Hakurei Mountain)  
  
"Class, may I have your attention please!"shouted Mr. Taikendo. He tried to gather everyone before any one of them goes in the bus. People were all over the place and no one seem to notice that it was time to be leaving.  
  
"I can't wait!" exclaimed Ayame. Clutching the straps of her backpack, she jumped up and down. Her friends looked at her as if she went crazy.  
  
"Calm down Ayame!"shouted Rin, "We can't wait either, so why don't we go in the bus first?" Her eyes followed Ayame's movement and sweatdropped.  
  
"This going to be the bomb, right Kagome?" asked Sango. She turned her head towards Kagome and ignored the rest of her friends. Putting one strap over her shoulder, she waited for her answer.  
  
"Yep! It's the first field trip too, so it better be worth it,"Kagome replied and nodded, as she pushed her bang at one side to see things more clearly.   
  
The sun was blazing, and the weather was mild. There's not one speck of wind showing up, so it would get hot during the afternoon. The student began to chit chat away, while Mr.Taikendo lost his patients. Opening his gym bag, he pull out a megaphone. Turning it on, and tapping it making sure it works.  
  
Placing over his mouth he began to speak. "WOULD YOU PLEASE ALL SHUT UP AND GO IN THE BUS AND TAKE A SEAT!!" he shouted. The students all covered their ears, and turned their eyes in his direction. Seeing his eyes twitch and his fist all clenched up, they all lined up, and began entering the bus.  
  
"Damn teacher just have to do that!" growled Inuyasha, his ears were ringing and he could barely hear anything for a while. He walked up to the bus along with Miroku, and he sat next to the window, while Miroku sat next to the aisle.  
  
"I can't wait to see all those chicks in their bikinis!" starry-eyed Miroku. He imagined all the girls playing beach volleyballs ,and their skins were soft tanned. Each and every one of them started giggling.   
  
Inuyasha stared at horror whenever Miroku went wandering off daydreaming about chicks. 'That pervert is off again." Lifting up his hand he gave Miroku a good whack on the head, causing a large lump appeared clearly. "Dammit monk, all the girls you daydream don't react like that and if you keep this up, I'll have to send you to a psycologist."  
  
"Jeez Inuyasha, you should get a life for once," stated out Miroku. He slump back down and breathe slowly.   
  
"I do have a life before you came in and totally messed it up,"said Inuyasha dryly, he looked at Miroku sarcastically, but instead sweatdropped and fell (anime style).   
  
Miroku fell asleep before Inuyasha insulted him, he was up all night planning the trip, and slept till 4 in the morning. "Girls...."he mumbled, and shift his position turning away from Inuyasha, and facing the aisle.  
  
"Damn monk, and his dreams," mumbled Inuyasha, he turned away from him and stared out the window.   
  
The bus began to move, and the engine was blasting making rumbling noises, the driver closed the door,and he stepped on the gas and began driving towards the mountain which would take approximately 30 minutes to arrive.  
  
"This is going to be one hella of a field trip!" exclaimed Ayame. She constantly started to squeal and jumping around in her seat.  
  
"It won't be one if you stop sqealing and jumping around Ayame..."warned Sango. 'Now I know why Rin doesn't want to sit to her.' Shifting uncomfortabely, she leaned closer to the window and far away from Ayame.  
  
Kagome gasped and she gave Rin a bear hug. "Rin! I can't believe you're going out with Sesshomaru! I thought he's self centered who doesn't care about anyone but himself but I never seen him asking a girl out, but I never expected it's you."  
  
"I guess I'm really lucky huh?" Rin smiled. She can't wait to go out with him this Friday, she already planned what to wear and how to impress him. 'Me? Rin Hamasaki is going out with the most richest and yet most popular senior in Tokyo High, I do hope the date would go out all right."  
  
"I envy you Rin, you're already going out with somebody and yet the rest of us is on the sideline waiting for the right person." Kagome pouted at Rin.  
  
"You know Kagome, people always say that the right guy for you is right in front of you!" pointed out Rin. In the group Rin has to be the most thoughtful person ever. She gives you advise and they always work, and she's really good at persuading that people can always give up and always goes her way.  
  
"Maybe Rin, just maybe, but it won't hurt to try though," Kagome said, and gave her a wink.  
  
The rumbling of the bus soon decreased and the driver stopped driving. "Attention, you are now on Mount Hakurei, enjoy your day."  
  
Inuyasha nudged Miroku on the elbow. "Oi, Miroku, you bastard, we're here."  
  
Miroku stopped snoring, and he quickly woke up. "We're here? Damn, I must have slept in." Wiping the drool from his mouth, he wobble a bit from standing up, and began to exit the bus with the other students.  
  
"Class, please stick with your partner. First we're going to hike around Mount Hakurei for about 2 hours, then we're going to have a 30 minutes lunch break. My advice for you is to go to the washroom first, before the hike. You can eat anytime you want, but keep it clean or you'll be doing garbage pick up for the rest of the week. After the hiking, we'll go back to the bus, and it will take us to a community center, where you can swim for the rest of the day. Any question before we leave?" announced Mr. Taikendo.  
  
Noises and whispered where made by the student, each other them looking at their partner. Suddenly a hand shot up, which belongs no other than Kikyo.  
  
"Yes Kikyo?" asked Mr. Taikendo, as he spotted her hand up at the air.  
  
"Are we going to hike up THAT mountain, where there's icky bugs, and dirt?" asked Kikyo using a gross expression. She sprayed bug spray all over herself. Being over protected, she wore gloves and heavy wool clothings. Her friends behind her copied exactly like her, but with different style. (I would love to try parachuting, sky diving, cliffhanging, bungy jumping, cliff hanging someday! I think it's really cool to try even if it's going to risk my life.)  
  
"Sigh Yes Kikyo, we are. It's the perfect day to explore the wilderness, and the nature around us," replied Mr. Taikendo.   
  
"What a bitch," mumbled Kagome. She remember when she was in the fourth grade, her class went hiking around the national park in Tokyo, and Kikyo found a bee hive on a tree. She was so curious, she end up whacking the bee hive with a branch, and end up getting chase by hundreds or thousands of bees. She eventually got stung all over, and her face and body was swollen at least 2 weeks until it began to cure.   
  
"Let's go!" ordered Mr. Taikendo. First, they walked to a path that lead them to a bridge. Under the bridge was a fairly large fall, and rushing water. Walking across the bridge, each and every student went to the side to see it closer. "I wonder if I can swim down there," said Miroku. He leaned his head closer to the fall as close as he can.   
  
"Don't be stupid Miroku, of course you can't. I don't think you can survive, unlike me, that won't be a problem." argued Inuyasha. If any human swim in there, they'll sure end up killing themself, but for Inuyasha, he's a hanyou, which means if he swim down there, he can't be kill and swimming in there feels like swimming on clear smooth water.  
  
"Oh my god! This is so cool!" exclaimed Ayame. Her eyes widen, and her mouth dropped. Never in her life have she seen something magnificent, and wild. The water rapidly crash on boulders, making noises.   
  
"This mountain ain't that bad after all," admitted Sango. Sure, she have seen fall a lot of times, and joined a club where you can risk your life and do some crazy, but fun things. "It'll be great to do some cliff hanging, and get a closer perspective."  
  
"Sango........I think you go out too much," said Kagome. Kagome never do anything that Sango does. The only thing she ever join was miko training and archery, so she can improve her powers and skills. She idolize Midoriko so much, that she decided she wanted to be like her. She began miko training at the age of 5 and achery lesson at the age of 8. Right now, Kagome was the top student ever since, but she need to control her powers or else she can either hurt others or herself.  
  
After crossing the bridge, the class walked into the woods. There were many unknown plants, and the climate was getting a bit colder. "Keep your eyes open class, this wood is fill with many beautiful and particular organism. For example, if you look at your right, there's a stink weed far behind a bush. I suggest you not to get near it." called out Mr. Taikendo.  
  
The birds were chirping, and many noises were to be heard, but yet not to be seen. From a distance you can hear the faint crashing wave of the water.  
  
"This is so beautiful!" gasped Rin. She was beside Sesshomaru, and behind Sesshomaru was a group of girls with starry-eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru slightly nodded. "Yes, I mostly agree it is," he said with a toneless voice.   
  
Rin smiled to herself, she really like to get to know Sesshomaru better, and she really want Sesshomaru to get to know her too. 'If only he can smile more often.'  
  
The groups kept on walking and walking for about an hour straight until they went to a different path that leads to a small lake.   
  
"My foot is killing me!" whined Kikyo. Never in her life, have she walked non stop. "This is tortuement!" Her whine annoyed everyone, and they wish someone could stuff her mouth with cotton and duct tape it so they can hear nature instead of Kikyo.  
  
Mr. Taikendo suck in a big breathe, and stopped. "Class. you can eat your lunch on the dock, but please don't feed the duck and disturb the fishermen."  
  
"Finally.." mumbled Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey you guys, let's go eat at the bench over there!" Ayame said, as she point to a bench. Kagome and Sango nodded and followed behind her.   
  
"Hey, are you coming Rin?" asked Sango, she turned to head, and looked straight at Rin.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll eat my lunch with Sesshomaru." Rin replied back. She pointed her finger to Sesshomaru, and he nodded.  
  
Sango smile brightly, she turned her head around, and ran up to Ayame and Kagome.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, let's sit over there," called out Inuyasha, and he pointed to a neatly polish wooden bench. But there was no response from Miroku and Inuyasha turned around. "Eh? Where's that lech off to?" Looking around with a dumb look, Miroku was no where to be seen.  
  
Sango panted and slowed down, beside Ayame. "Some friends you are...sheesh." Placing her hand over her chest, she could hear and feel her heart beating rapidly.  
  
Ayame just lightly shrug, "I'm not the one who turns around and talk to someone else instead of going with your other friends to eat lunch." Ayame happily clutched her pink lunch box. Her mom made it especially for her and it was filled up with goodies and treats.   
  
"Sango, didn't you know that Rin is going out with Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. "That's why Rin is hanging around with Sesshomaru now." Kagome drifted off in her own little world, with starry-eyes. Giggling like a maniac, she imagine Rin and Sesshomaru on their first date.  
  
"Eh? Why am I--" Sango stopped. Her body shake in anger and she stand frozen. A vain pop on her head, and she brung her first towards her. "M-Mirokuuuuuuuuu!" she screamed. She turned around and smack him hard across the face. Panting heavily, she twitch her eye. "You stupid lech, is that what you do when you see girls, and you call yourself a gentleman!"  
  
Miroku end up falling back by Sango's power slap. All he saw was stars swirling around that were dancing around his head. Because of that, he trip on a rock and fell into the lake, creating a big splash. Floating up and laying on his back, he lay there unconscious. "S-San....go......."  
  
Mr. Taikendo heard the huge splash and ran up to Sango, Ayame and Kagome. "What wrong?" He look worry and look at them.  
  
Three fingers pointed towards the unconscious Miroku who was floating around in the pond. A small group of duck surrounded him and one started pecking on his forehead.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, Mr. Taikendo walk at the edge of the dock, and he squat down. "Mr. Shiraishi......I see that you didn't listen. I said we're going swimming, but I didn't say we're swimming in the lake here, but swimming in a centre near here. You can give me a 500 word essay for a list of similar and differences of a swimming arena and a lake due by next class."   
  
Inuyasha, and the rest of the class laughed. "Miroku is so funny." giggled Miya, one of Kagome's classmate. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku, and pulled him out of the lake. "Stupid lech, that what you do when you get your ass kicked by Sango."   
  
Miroku made tiny groaning noises, and rubbed his cheek. "Damn that girl hit hard." A red hand slap appeared clearly on his cheek, and it began to sting a lot.  
  
The rest of the lunch break, everyone ate quietly. No one complain, only the croaking noised made by the frogs, quacking noises came from the ducks, and the buzzing sound from bugs. This place could be set for a romantic spot for young couples everywhere.  
  
"Alright class, we'll have another hour hiking left, but this time it won't be easy, there would be many difficult path to cross, and after that we'll go down a steep hill." called out Mr. Taikendo.  
  
The class left the lake and soon began entering the woods again. But this time the path was difficult and students had a hard time crossing it.  
  
30 minutes of silence, student struggle their way through the path, but as for half demon and full one didn't have a problem with it, they were used to it.  
  
A loud shrilly scream broke the silence. It echoed throughout the whole forest, and the birds began to flutter and fly away. Everyone stop including the teacher, and they turned around.  
  
Kikyo stood still, she began swatting her hands around. Mosquitoes and flies were around her. "Eeek! Get it off! Get them away from me!" Taking her bug spray out from her bag, she began spraying at them. Instead of mosquitoes and flies being kill, more and more bugs appeared. Kikyo gave out another loud scream, and start shaking her head. Looking at the label of the can that said "Bug Spray", she dropped it. Whimpering, she cried, "I thought bug spray was suppose to keep bugs away from you!"  
  
The whole class began to snicker, none of them feel sorry for Kikyo, actually they all felt glad. Sesshomaru joined in too, he gave out a small smirk on his face, while Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku laugh away holding on their stomach.  
  
Kagome and her friends laughed too. Wiping the tears off her face, she walk up to Kikyo, "I don't think it's bug repelant Kikyo, I think it's bug attracted. The bugs really like you, too bad you don't like them back. You should be the queen of all bugs." Laughing ever harder, Kagome and the rest of the class hold on their stomach and trying to control their tears from spilling out from their face.  
  
Still swatting around, Kikyo anger rose, "I'll get you Higurashi, you'll be sorry. I'll make sure everyone laugh at you instead of me. No one diss the beautiful Kikyo." (snort...even though I hate Kikyo, I think she's kinda pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her.)  
  
Kagome place her hand over her chest. "Ouch..I'm hurt..." she said in a sarcastic tone. Waving around, she turn away from Kikyo, "Snort You can try Kikyo, but I don't think it would work. Your plan never was fool proof. You'll end up humiliating youself." She began walking away from her.  
  
Kikyo had enough. 'No one...No one ever beat me. I won't let that bitch beat me at my own game.' Raising up her hand, a taint of blue glow appear. 'I'll teach you a lesson...' Smiling evily, the glow began to get larger, and larger.  
  
She was about to throw it towards her but then gave out another shrilly scream. The energy bomb disappear, and Kikyo started jumping around and began to cry.  
  
One of the bird who flew off because of Kikyo, gave her a little present. The poop landed on her hair, and slowly began to drip down, creating a huge mess.   
  
"Get it off! GET IT OFF!!" she pleaded. Her friend try the best they can, but they didn't succeed. "Kikyo, stop moving around!" argue Peach. Grossing out, she was afraid to touch it.  
  
The class began to laugh harder this time, tears stream down their cheeks.The poop began to smell worse, so they all plug their nose.   
  
"I think it's Kikyo's new perfume. It definitely match her." joked Sango. Holding onto Ayame's shoulder, she straightened out her balance.  
  
Sesshomaru, gave out a tiny chuckle, 'That wench deserve it....this stupid field trip is really amusing.'  
  
Rin clutch on Sesshomaru's arm, and she giggle. 'Nice diss Kagome!' She smile, not realizing who she was holding on to. Sesshomaru stiffen, he blush lightly. His heart began to pace from Rin's touch. 'Stupid stupid hormones....' he mentally curse himself.   
  
"Ms. Yurigami if you're finish screaming and whining can we please finish our hike?" asked Mr. Taikendo using an annoying voice. Tapping his foot, and raising his eyebrow he waited for her answer.  
  
Kikyo nodded weakly, but she keep on whimpering. "Good, we don't want to waste time now. If we don't make it on time then no one gets to swim." he shouted.  
  
"Aww.." whined a bunch of students. Following teacher order, they began to walk. This time the route was getting bumper and it's more difficult to walk up, and some students started climbing.  
  
"Now this is what I called a hike!" exclaimed Sango. To her this is only the basic, but she can do a lot of challenges and she's not afraid.  
  
"You're joking right?" Kagome asked. Never in her life have she done anything complicated using her hands and feet. This was her first time hiking up a mountain and she's tried so hard to keep up. Taking step by step, the path always gets harder and harder at each level for Kagome.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome sang happily. Reaching to the top, she sigh in relief, and stretched.   
  
"Okay class, now we're done walking up hill it's time to walk down hill but be careful of roots." instructed Mr. Taikendo. Smiling to himself, he hadn't have much fun for a while.   
  
"Great.....more walking..." mumbled Kagome. Her back was killing her, and her leg was about to fall out.  
  
Ayame patted her back,"Aww lighten up Kagome, it's only walking downhill it' no big deal." She gave her a big smile and soon followed Mr. Taikendo.  
  
Kagome began to walk slowly this time, letting other student walk past her. Sango got worry so she slow down her pace and walked with Kagome. "I don't think outdoor is your hobby Kagome."  
  
"You got that right, my feet is killing me, and I never walk that much!" she complained. 'I think my feet is forming a blister any time now...'  
  
Instead of pay attention what she's walking, Kagome soon was about to walk over a root. Sango saw it, and she tried to warn her. "Kagome! Look--"  
  
Kagome soon tripped over the root, and fell on the ground, face first. "Out....." Sango said softly. Rushing to her aid, she helped her up. "Kagome.Kagome are you okay?" she asked her, as Sango pulled her up.  
  
Kagome squint her eyes, and hold on her ankle. "No.....I think I twisted my ankle. I don't think I can move at all."   
  
Kouga soon then appear out of no where, and rushed to Kagome. "Here Kagome, I'll carry you." He lower down his body and began to to make a position so he could give her a ride on his back.  
  
Inuyasha twitch his eyebrow, and gave out a low soft growl. 'Stupid wolf......'   
  
Miroku chuckled to himself. 'Looks like someone's jealous again.....' A smirk appear on the side of his face.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, and picked her up carrying her on his back. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he turned around ,"Hold on wench, and don't struggle that much. Sheesh, I'll let you fall and I'll seriously will."  
  
Kagome face turned red. 'Why is Inuyasha doing this?' When she catch his word, she stop, and nodded her head. Leaning on his back, and wrapping her arms around his neck carefully trying not to choke him. Kagome was lost in her world with his warmth and his intoxicated smell.  
  
Inuyasha slightly blushed when he felt her arms around his neck. 'Calm down....calm down........' he repeated the words over and over.   
  
Kouga waited and waited. "Kagome?" He peered on his left, and see that Kagome was gone. Quickly standing up, he looked around and saw that Kagome was with Inuyasha. Growling, he shouted back, "Hey dog turd, come back here with my woman!"  
  
"Thank you....Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. He's not so bad after all.'  
  
"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said. His heart was pounding like crazy and he doesn't even know why. Blushing at her comment, he hold on her tighter, and began walking down with the rest of the class.   
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
I'm done!  
  
Give me lots of reviews!! They make me happy, if there's not flame then I'll update faster. I need to make up for people who have been waiting so long to read this story. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sell off my anime stuff......that's just tooo nice.   
  
I've recently change my name....the other one is just too fancy, and too much to type so I change it to something more original.  
  
Anyways part 2 is going to be updated in about 3 more days or more depend on my schedule so you have to wait!!  
  
Today me and my friend got bitched at this pork belly fat guy at a comic store. He told us not to scream and bang on the window which actually was the whole opposite of that. He even called us a snobby kids, I mean come on I don't think he ever got laid before, and maybe his hormone stop when he's in highschool. Probably he still live with his mom. Anyways, now I'm holding a grudge now and I can't even buy manga there! That's the only store with a lot of manga...stupid Peach Man, I'll sue the shit out of you!  
  
That's all for now, and remember to gimme review!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Mew Sango 


	7. It's Field Trip Time! Part 2

Time for Part 2! I hope the last chapter is good enough for you. I try to think of something better....but that's all I can think for the other chapter. Anyways I hope this chapter is good enough. I'm kinda lazy right now, so this chapter might end up short or long but it all depends.  
  
Advise for the guys - If you find a girl who has the appearance and perfect skin....don't waste your time finding her and mark her yours......because you'll never get what you want....unless you think you're good looking and attractive. Anyways, it's not the looks and body shape that counts, it's mostly about her personality,and hobby. If you don't think it's true....well I don't think you'll never be able to get one. -------- this advice is for Keitaro-kun.  
  
Once again, there will be a lot fluffiness. I'm going to have a hard time writing it because I'm not used to write all those sappy romantic crap. I'll try not to make Sango start beating the crap of Miroku all the time...even though it's really fun to write it.  
  
This chapter is for Fujin and Rika......their computer got fucked up by Yuki and now they have to wait to get it fix. ----- mine got fucked up by Yuki too.. mumble stupid virus, my net won't work properly anymore!  
  
Disclaimer- No matter how much I beg and beg to own Inuyasha......it will never happen. Rumiko Takahashi should learn how to share that way I won't have to do disclaimer!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 7: It's Field Trip Time! Part 2   
  
(Preview)  
  
"Thank you....Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. He's not so bad after all.'  
  
"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said. His heart was pounding like crazy and he doesn't even know why. Blushing at her comment, he hold on her tighter, and began walking down with the rest of the class.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Grrrr......That stupid dog crap, how dare he walk away with my woman, when I was the one who's going to do that." Kouga growl uncontrollably and clenched his teeth, making grinding noises.   
  
Kikyo who saw them walking pass her, shake in furry. Her eye narrow as her pupil follow their movement. "That.....bitch! First she humilated me and now she's taking MY Yashie away!" (snort as if...)  
  
Stomping on the hard soil ground like a mad woman, she quickly pace up and was inches behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Grabbing his left arm she lightly pulled him to a halt. "Inuyasha," she whine, "Why are you carrying this wench instead of me?" pointing her finger at herself and then towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighed gruffly shaking his head. Kikyo's screech was giving him a major migraine, which made him piss even more. Opening his mouth to answer her question was abruptly stopped by Kagome.  
  
"Because this wench trip on a root and now have to be carry by this baka over here, so why don't you back off, shut your mouth and leave us alone." Kagome said firmly. Griping her hands on Inuyasha's Versace thin coat and placing her head at the crook of his neck showing Kikyo that he's busy.   
  
Jealousy rising in her chest, Kikyo faked a smirk across her lips, flicked her long raven hair and walked back to her friends. 'I'll get my revenge Kagome....just you wait'  
  
Inuyasha stiffen his body, a faint blush appear across his cheek, and he inhale in a breath full of her intoxicate jasmine scent. "Baka!? After all I've done to you and yet you just have to say that behind my back."   
  
"snort Who said we ever get along? Not to mention, I can't forget the time when you blew up my bike with firecrackers." Kagome said. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she straighten her back away from Inuyasha.  
  
Much to his disappointment, he growled. "It was worth it, you could have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." He grinned as he kept on walking among with the rest of the classes.   
  
Miroku smiling devishly as he was mere inches away from Sango. 'Heh....this is my chance to make it up to her.' Trotting beside her he walked up in front of her blocking her way. "Sango......in my point of view, I see that you're getting tire. Me, being such a gentleman would be honor to carry your backpack for you." Giving her his best charm structure, he slightly cough, holding back a blush.  
  
'Greeaat........Now I'm stuck with the monk." Taking her backpack off her shoulder she threw it at him. "Sure...Be my guest Miroku, just be sure not to peek in or you'll really get it." she warned him. Giving him a quick unoticeable smile, she began jogging up to Ayame leaving Miroku behind.  
  
When catching the bag, Miroku struggle lifting it up. 'What the fuck does she carry in there? Rocks?' Slinging the bag over half of his back, Miroku being strong, and began constantly sweating, roughly walked his way down the sleep rocky hill.  
  
"Don't they look cute together?" Ayame whisper into Sango's ear. Giggling like a little school girl she began gushing over between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm envious.." pouted Sango. Knowing what she said Sango lightly blushed and was shock. Ayame sneering and giggling she look straight at her. "Envious eh Sango? Maybe if you hook up with Miroku your envy with Kagome will all disappear." Poking her elbow on her rib, teasing her.  
  
Blushing 10 times the max of mentioning Miroku, Sango rejected it. "I-If I have to choose any guy, it wouldn't be that hentai!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" called out Miroku from the back of class struggling and sweating at the same time.  
  
'Shit shit shit shit..'mentally cursed the word over and over in her head. Banging her head on Ayame's shoulder for her lack of intelligence, this day could get worse.  
  
Students pant heavily as the thin atmosphere began to arouse and the temperature increases. The boiling sun burst into flame setting the cool warm wind to vanish. The rocky dirty ground made grinding noises as the student stomp their feet on the hard soil. Time seem to move slowly, and the hike seem to be on forever until they stop at a parking lot in front of the yellow school bus.  
  
"Okay class! Now that our hike is over please take a seat in the bus and we'll go take a dip in the swimming pool but please behave while you're at it." instructed Mr. Taikendo. Mostly all of the guys cheer and mostly all of the girls smiled for some reason. (Guys=looking at girls in their bikinis, Girls=showing off their looks. lol)  
  
"You can let me go now." Kagome said, struggling her way out of his back.   
  
"Your ankle isn't fully heal yet. Humans heal slower than demon so shut the hell up and let me carry you in the god damn bus." Inuyasha told her. In no way he's going to let her walk when her ankle is twisted, he held on her, making sure she doesn't feel uncomfortable, walking into the bus's stair.   
  
Kagome pout her lips wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Stupid......I am heal.'  
  
"That's it I can't take this anymore, he's really going to get it." growling Kouga as he sprang into action. But before he could take another leap, a hand grab his collar and drag him into the bus. "Come on stupid, leave them alone. Now I'm really going to keep my eyes on you." grumbled Ayame, pulling Kouga behind her and climbing into the bus.  
  
"Let's go Sesshomaru!" called out Rin. She pulled his arm leading him with the rest of the group. "R-Right....."replied Sesshomaru who's calm but he studder a bit. "Wait for us Sesshomaru!" screamed out a bunch of girls, they then followed him and Rin in the bus and grabbed seats close to them.  
  
"Now who am I going to sit with!?" argued Sango. Being alone and sitting by yourself isn't fun at all, especially if you're sitting beside a pervert who grope you every 5 minutes.  
  
"Sango!" called out a very familiar voice. Miroku panted as he stood in front of her. "I'll be gladly to escourt you and I reassure you that I'll be in my best behaviour."  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes at the same time Sango gave up. "Fine, whatever. But if you something funny, I'll kick you off the bus." Pulling his ear to get his attention both of them lastly enter the bus.   
  
(AN: As you can see, I made them sit next to each other!)  
  
The door closed softly, and the driver turned on the engine. Smokes and the rumble sound coming from the bus were only heard at first, then the driver stepped on the accelerator, gripping on the large wheel, the bus soon exit the mountain driving the opposite direction.  
  
Sitting next to each other, each and every one of them felt a bit shifty. A soft blush appear on their faces everytime they look at each other eyes. Looking at the other direction from each other, the girls mentally repeated the world 'calm down' over and over their head, and the guys focus their eyes on the ceiling pretending the person beside them is not there. But as for Miroku, he struggled very hard to control his 'cursed' hand to make contact towards Sango's butt. His pride told him to do it, but his instinct held him back, leaving Miroku who's having a hard time to control both of them. (AN: I can go on and on, but let's not okay? I think you guys really want to know what happen when they're swimming)  
  
15 minutes with no communication towards one another, the bus suddenly halt. Parking right in front of a glamorous 2 story building, the driver opened the door, and then turning the engine off.  
  
"After you exit the bus, enter the buidling quietly and each of you can go in the changing room, got that?" called out Mr. Taikendo, as he stood in front of the bus looking at his class.  
  
"YES!" screamed out a very energetic class. Nodding his head, he was the first one to exit the bus. Row by row students quickly make their escape, but as for Inuyasha who's beside the aisle waiting until all the crowd died down.   
  
Turning his back close to Kagome, bending his knees, he looked at her. "Get on wench." he said with a gruff in his voice.   
  
Kagome cross her arm in front of her chest and sigh heavily, giving him a good hard stare. "I told you, I'm fine! I don't need your help anymore."  
  
She turned towards the window, rejecting his offer.  
  
Muttering curse words underneath his breath, he picked her up forcefully, slung her over his back quickly holding her legs tuck under his arms. Giving out a tiny yelp, Kagome had no idea he would turn out like that.  
  
"Look wench, either listen what I said or I'll just do it by force." Inuyasha told her. Using his demon agility in a few second both of them were in the building with the others before Kagome has the chance to give out another yelp.  
  
Ayame, Sango and Rin crowded around them giving her a huge smile. "Kagome, let's go! We don't have much time left."  
  
Nodding her head, she reached over to Inuyasha. "You can let me go now, my friends would take care of me," she whisper softly into his ear.  
  
Blushing towards her actions, he nodded stupidly, letting go of her leg and setting her down gently on the hard tile floor. Giving out a "feh" as his final word to her he stalk away entering the boy changing room along with Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga.  
  
Giggling her friends rush at her aid, Ayame hold on one of her arm and Sango hold the other. "Are you sure you really want swim with us Kagome?" Rin ask in concern.   
  
Kagome nodded again, "Yep! While that moron was carrying me, I had enough power to recover myself. I'm getting the hang of it."  
  
"By the way Kagome,"Ayame said,"While we were walking in the mountain and we saw you with Inuyasha. It sound like you're taking a very good interest in him."  
  
"Admit it Kagome, you like him." said Rin.  
  
"Come on, we saw you holding onto him while Kikyo came along." Sango joined in. Taunting Kagome with her love life was very interesting.  
  
Speechless, Kagome wanted to die at this very spot. Hiding her blush she shook her head furiously. "I-I do not! What makes you think I do?" 'I don't like Inuyasha, he's a ruthless obnoxious, self-center asshole, even if he help me doesn't mean my dislike on him isn't going to change.'  
  
"Don't lie to us, just admit you like him," Ayame urged.  
  
"Heh.." Kagome began, "Why don't you admit you're interested in Kouga?" But she wasn't done talking, walking up to Sango she gave her a sneer. "And why don't you admit you like Miroku, from the way you acted around him I guess it's love at first site."  
  
Both kept their mouth closed, this was the first time Kagome say anything harsh. Ayame faked a laugh, patting Kagome's shoulder, she changed the subject. "Enough about boys, let's go swimming!"  
  
"Yes yes yes, let's go!" Sango quickly replied after Ayame. They both dragged Kagome in the changing room followed by Rin who was laughing like crazy from the way her friends were acting.  
  
Changing into their bathing suit they bought at the mall the other day, the girls slowly walked out of the room and enter the edge of the pool revealing their curves and skin. Looking around the pool both their eyes landed on a certain someone. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were wrestling on the pool creating huge wave and splash. They were too busy beating each other up not noticing the girls were there staring at them from head to toe. Sesshomaru was way at the deep end doing strokes and then plunged under water exploring the swimming pool underneath. Droplets of water dripping down their hard tan body revealing their 6-pack abdomen, looking like male role model in a magazine that Kagome and her friends would like to gawk and drool over at.  
  
The sound of a blow whistle snap them back to reality, realizing who they were gawking at, giving out a tiny cough and a faint pink blush appear on their cheeks. Ayame giggle and ran towards the pool, the cold water splashes on her soft skin body. "Come on you guys the water is great!" Waving her arms to give them a signal to go in, she went deeper in the water.  
  
"Wait for us Ayame!"shouted Kagome as she, Rin, and Sango began jumping into the cold water. Squealing from the water splashing on their legs, and then to their thighs as they walk deeper towards the pool.   
  
Inuyasha went under the water swimming away from Kouga. From the lack of oxygen, he swam up gasping for air. Shaking his head to let the water in his silky sliver hair to drip away and stick from his back. Looking around him, his golden eyes met up to a girl in her hawaiian bikini playing along with her friends. She look like a young model in her inexpensive bathing suit getting ready to be posted in the front cover of Glamour magazine. A hand on his bare shoulder woke him up from his daydreaming. Looking to his right it was no other than Miroku looking at him with a huge smile across his face.  
  
"Checking out Kagome I see? Well, just to tell you that I've got business to intend on someone so I'll see you later." Miroku told him giving him a playful punch on the shoulder and left.   
  
"H-Hey! I do not like--" Inuyasha called out. A loud scream and a slap echo the room. Sango covered herself and gave a hard cold stare at Miroku. "You pervert! What the hell were you doing? This is even worst than your groping!"she shouted at him. Rubbing his red cheeks, Miroku sighed happily. "I'll never forget that..." A vein pop on her head as the word was coming from Miroku's mouth. "Y-You.....jerk!" She tackle him down underneath the water beating him.   
  
Rin, Ayame, and Kagome laughed so hard that each other them supported one another, that is until 3 hands pull them under dragging them deeper into the water. Screaming under water and holding your breath is not a good idea for the girls, as the water enter through their nostrils and mouth. Kicking their legs and flapping their arms, they struggle hard to swim on top of the surface. Their lungs began to burn for oxygen when suddenly that person let go of their ankle, making it easier to swim back up.   
  
Breathing heavily the girls tremble a bit from the experience they had just a few second ago, anger on their faces as they slowly look up from their attacker.  
  
3 heads pop in front of them revealing a grinning Sesshomaru, a smirking Kouga, and Inuyasha who gave out a huge smile across from his face.  
  
"Y-YOU ASSHOLE!" they both scream in front of their faces. Rin tackled down Sesshomaru, Ayame head lock Kouga pulling him under and Kagome charged at Inuyasha giving him a body slam. Attacking at the same time, the three energetic girl created a massive splash which soon the water landed on every student's head, especially Kikyo who was relaxing in a jacuzzi with her other slutty friends.  
  
Fighting beneath the water getting pummel by a bunch of angry girls, the guys now know how it feels to be torture by them. When they finally let go of them, they all swam back up to shore. The girls smiled from their revenge while the guys end up getting scratches, burns, and bumps on the head.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again...."Sesshomaru said rubbing his cheek where Rin stratched him with her nails.  
  
"Oh yeah....." Kouga agreed.  
  
"Stupid girls and their PMS..." Inuyasha mumble gruffly.  
  
"Keh!" Kagome said imitating Inuyasha. "If you weren't being a jerk, I'll let you go off easy." Rin and Ayame nodded their head and narrow their eyes giving them a warning.  
  
"Higurashi....." called out a voice. Kikyo entered the cold shallow pool with a very angry face. Her hair drip on her white pale skin and her inexpensive white bikini. Her eyeliner smeered, running down on her hard structure face making her look like a middle age woman crying her eyes out. Walking slowly and dangerously, Kikyo, along with her slutty friends, Peach and Kiki, stopped about an inch away from Kagome, Ayame, and Rin.  
  
Kagome gulp and shudder at the same time, Kikyo looks like she's going to murder someone or to be more specific herself. "That's it bitch...I'll say this once and I'll won't say this again, if you ever skrew up my relaxation again..my revenge isn't going to be good."Kikyo warned her. Raising her fist she set out a tiny faint pink glow which then grew bigger until it was bigger than her fist.  
  
"Oh? And what if I do it again?" Kagome ask taking risk. Sure Kikyo can be weak and bitchy 24/7 but when she's really piss off to the max, she could turn into one hell of a scary slut. Narrowing one of her eyes looking at Kikyo suspiciously, Kagome had no idea what hit her. Falling to the shallow water pool, she groan in pain. Kikyo threw her energy bomb at her hitting her at square on her stomach. Clenching her stomach, Kagome weakly stand up. "Kagome!" shouted Rin and Ayame in shock.  
  
"I-Is that all you got?" asked Kagome. The attack weakened her as she soon collaspe on the floor once more. Rin and Ayame soon took action.They block Kagome from Kikyo, and took position to fight.  
  
"Bitch...This is just the beginning. Prepare to die Higurashi!" shouted Kikyo. She send up another pink energy bomb, but this time, the size of it was 2 times larger than the last one. Grinning, she threw it, aiming directly at Rin and Ayame.   
  
Gasping, Rin and Ayame does not know how to counter-attack the energy bomb. Both closed their eyes pray to god some miracle would happen. Feeling the warmth of the energy bomb, they thought they were doom. 'We're done for!'  
  
Kouga charged up to the energy bomb, kicking it away from the girls. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, walking beside Kouga, and as for Sesshomaru he charged up to Kikyo and slap her across the face. "Attacking a student during a field trip is violating the school rule. I suggest you to back off or I'll do even worse then just a slap." Keeping his calm expression, giving her a dirty look with his rich golden pale eyes he went back to Rin comforting her.   
  
Kikyo felt like she was about to cry right then and there. It was the first time a guy actually slap her beautiful facial cheek, and it was the first time she express pain. Touching her cheek, she back away from them, pivet her foot and ran to the girl's changing room. "Kikyo!" shouted Kiki, she and Peach soon ran after her.   
  
"Kagome....daijoubu?" asked Inuyasha looking concern. He took a glance on her belly, he took his free hand and carefully touched her. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Ow.." Kagome said. She blushed when his hand touched her bare skin,and she never felt this way before.   
  
"Hey dog turd, don't try anything funny or I'll come over there and kick your ass!" shouted Kouga. Ayame poke him on the ribs to shut him up, "Shut up! You're ruining the moment."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closed to his hard bare chest, he then raised his hand giving the middle finger towards Kouga as his respond. "Fuck off," he mouth at him.   
  
"Hey, just to tell you guys it's time to go and what just happen here?" Sango barged in dragging the unconscious Miroku behind her. Looking confused by how Inuyasha was carrying Kagome, Sesshomaru's arm around Rin, Kouga looking pissed off and Ayame controlling him.  
  
"Kikyo attack Kagome, but Kouga stop the other energy bomb right after Kagome was injured, and Sesshomaru went right up to her and slap her right in front of us." piped up Rin. Playing the whole scene in her head, it has to be the most terrifiying exprience ever happen to her.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Sango, as she drop Miroku. "That slut! I can't believe she would do something like that!" Looking up at Kagome she could tell she was injure on her stomach. "Is Kagome okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.....it's not that severed." Kagome replied. She jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, kinda disappointed letting go of his body warmth press onto hers. "We should go get change or else the bus is going to leave us, don't you agree?"   
  
"Yeah we should," piped up the conscious Miroku. His eyes burn from the chlorine that contamidated the water, and from Sango who barely let go of him while he was out cold. His arms and leg were sore from all the paddling and struggling he had to pull through. "I think we have enough excitment for one day."  
  
"For once you're actually talking straight without saying something lecherous," Sango said dryly.  
  
"Hey I don't talk about babe all the time, I'm a monk in training so it's my right to say something intellectual," Miroku told her.  
  
"Right........" Sango replied using a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'll see you later okay?" Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru with her light brown orbs. He simply nodded his head and unwrap his hand around her. Rin tip toe up to him and peck him softly on the cheek. Running up to Ayame, she then arm lock her pulling with her. Ayame then arm lock with Sango dragging with her along with Rin who was leading the way to the changing room. Sango then grabbed Kagome dragging her with her as they all enter the room.  
  
"I suggest we should change," Sesshomaru said calmly, walking away from the guys and enter the room by himself.   
  
"Stubborn bastard.." Inuyasha said shaking his head, he secondly enter the boy's changing room behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well there goes my trip," Kouga argued, he was really pissed off how Inuyashas gets to spend all day with Kagome and yet he spend half the time with Ayame. A picture of her giggling pop in his mind, shaking it off he blushed. 'The hell? I don't like Ayame....I'm only in love with Kagome, right?'  
  
"Let's go man, at this rate we might end up walking home in our trunks and who knows we might get attracted with some girls in their mini skirts," Miroku said pushing Kouga forcefully in the changing room with the other boys in the class.  
  
In the bus...  
  
"Well that was a very interesting day..." Sango said. Resting her head on the grey leather seat that has been worn out for god who knows how long.  
  
"I agree...that field trip worn me out...and I don't even know how many time I've gotten hurt," Kagome replied.   
  
"The answer would be 2 and counting!" Ayame answered to her question. Giggilng out loud Ayame think that whenever Kagome gets hurt, Inuyasha was always there to help her. 'It must be fate..'  
  
A sweatdrop appear on the back of Kagome's head, looking at Ayame in a dry way. It her fault that she didn't see the root and she accidentally trip on it and fell. But it wasn't her fault that someone named Inuyasha almost drown her in a swimming pool and almost got killed by Kikyo's energy bomb. Cursing to herself about how stupid she was if she hadn't trip on that root, Inuyasha wouldn't be around her for the whole day.  
  
A burst of small giggle awoke the tired girl. Rin was smiling and giggling at something that no one really knows what.   
  
"Eh? What's so funny Rin?" Sango asked lifting her head off the leather seat and staring at her curiously. Ayame and Kagome was curiously too, Rin wasn't acting like herself and she never giggle for no apparent reason.   
  
Holding on her stomach, breathing in and out, she pointed at the seat next to them. "L-Look!" Three eyes followed the direction she was showing. Three heads laying back of their seat sleeping soundly next to each other, Inuyasha leaned against the window sill, breathing softly against the window pane. Kouga who was in the middle was sleeping soundly but his muscle were tense and was still in his position. And lastly, Miroku who was snoring softly and always shift his position every 10 minutes.  
  
"Aww, don't they look kawaii when they're asleep?" asked Ayame acting childish.  
  
"At least the hentai isn't doing lecherous when he's asleep at least," Sango sigh in relief, but at that moment when she said that, Miroku's hand began to twitch mumbling, "Sango.."  
  
"Then again...I take that back.." Sango said looking at him in horror.  
  
A sudden halt intentionally woke up the boys from their sleeps. Slamming their face against the seats in front of them, groaning in pain as they opened their sleepy eyes.  
  
"The fuck?" cursed Inuyasha as he scratched his head behind his ear looking around the aisle as people leaving their seats and exiting the bus.  
  
"Uhh....Where are we?" asked Miroku as he was too confuse where he was soon followed his classmate.  
  
Stepping out of the stuffy old yellow bus, they soon were in front of Shikon High. "Finally. I feel so fuck right now." Inuyasha praised stretching his arms and yawning showing his canine teeth. "Let's go monk." Inuyasha began walking to the parking lot where his new Bentley was sitting there waiting for his owner. MIroku soon follow by as he opened the passenger seat and climb in and Inuyasha started the engine, blasting up the radio to deaf mode and drove off without saying a word to anyone.  
  
"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Yep! Why don't we get some ice cream before we go home?" asked Rin.   
  
"What are we waiting for let's go!" shouted Ayame who's hunger for the sweet frozen dessert ready to be eaten. Pulling her friends forcefully with all her might and her sugar hyperness, running to the nearest ice cream parlor in the city.  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
I'm done!! wh00t wh00t!  
  
daijioubu- Are You Okay?  
  
kawaii- Cute  
  
I didn't put ka 'cause ka is another word for a question mark and I don't know how to write it out if I use ka..  
  
My final exam is over! I was studying so hard I think there's a strand of white hair somehwhere around my head. Anyways hope you like this chapter as much as I do! I finally found someone with the same background as me or as I might say she found me! I think I'll consider her as my new viet friend and someone to talk about anime!  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers! They are the reason why I manage to write my story hugs and kisses  
  
Chapter 8 is going be about a date.......who? First kiss? Find out! Oh yeah..gimme review 'cause they make me happy....but please god don't flame me....it took me quite a few hours to think up something good and interesting. Plus I'll join in NARAKU just to make it VERY interesting, along with Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Mew Sango 


End file.
